new lanterns, new universe
by AlexD15
Summary: when 2 rings of each lantern corps disappear the members and/or leaders come to investigate only to find out that they found new owners from another universe. the Marvel universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel

One day on the planets Oa, Qward, Ysmault, Odym, Okaara, Zamaron and Nok, 2 power rings from each of the planets left their home.

**Zamaron**

On top of the tallest mountain on Zamaron of sector 1416, was the castle of Queen Aga'po, queen of the Star Sapphires. "Queen Aga'po" said one of the star sapphires. "Yes tell me what you need to say" responded Queen Aga'po. " two of our star sapphire rings have left Zamaron, but there is no one with great love or great loss in their heart worthy of our rings" said the star sapphire. "And our rings, not even our central power battery will tell us why this is happening". "This is indeed serious" said Queen Apa'po. "What will you have us do?" asked the star sapphire. "Send star sapphire of sector 2814 to follow the rings and investigate, send Carol Ferris" commanded Queen Aga'po.

**Nok**

On the former prison planet of Nok, the leader of the Indigo tribe, Indigo-1 was having a discussion of a serious matter with her second in command, Munk . "Nok, lek lek san tor klek ner" said Indigo-1. "Tramo lek ok ok kol power rings lof lek nok" said Munk. "Nok" responded Indigo-1. "I will investigate this mysterious matter Munk, please take charge durring my absence" said Indigo-1.

**Okaara**

On the planet Okaara of sector 2828 the leader and owner of the orange lantern corps, Larfleeze was having an extreme over reaction over the situation at hand. "WHAT?!" yelled Larfleeze. "As I already told you two of your orange power rings have left Okaara" said Sayd, the guardian of Avarice and former guardian of hope and the universe. "My precious power rings, gone" restated Larfleeze. "Whoever stole them will pay the price, my price, and they will be welcomed to my corps" said Larfleeze as he left Okaara.

**Odym**

On the peaceful and home planet of the blue lantern corps, Odym of sector 2628, blue lantern Saint Walker came to inform Ganthet the guardian of hope, and former guardian of the universe of the 2 missing power rings. "Ganthet forgive me for disturbing you but two of our rings are-" said saint walker before being interrupted. "missing, yes I know" said Ganthet. "You know?" asked Saint Walker. "Yes and I also know that this matter must be investigated" said Ganthet. "I will take flight and inform you of anything I find out" said Saint Walker. "All will be well"

**Qward**

On the planet of Qward, located in the center of the anti-matter universe of sector -1, Arkillo the drill sergeant and second-in-command of the sinestro corps came to inform Sinestro of the missing power rings. "Sinestro, two of our yellow rings have disappeared" stated Arkillo. "As loyal and powerful as you, you don't seem to understand that I already acquired this in- formation" remarked Sinestro. "remain in charge of the corps in my absence, Arkillo"

**Ysmault**

On the planet Ysmault, the headquarters of the red lantern corps located in sector 2814 was Atrocitus sitting on his throne stroking Dex-Starr was starting a new plan of attack but was interrupted by his second-in-command Bleez. "Lord Atrocitus two of our power rings have disappeared" said Bleez. Atrocitus then stood up knowing this was important. "Where are the rings traveling to?" asked Atrocitus. "We are unaware lord Atrocitus" responded Bleez. "I will attend to the situation myself" stated Atrocitus.

**Oa**

On the green lantern home world of Oa, the guardians were discussing the matter at hand. "Two rings of each corps are leaving there respected home worlds" said one of the guardians "we've already lost 2 of our own" said another guardian. "However we were able to locate where all the rings are heading toward" restated the guardian. At that moment another guardian called one lantern to investigate. "green lantern of sector 2814, Hal Jordan go to the selected location and find out why the rings are disappearing". "Don't worry I'm on the case" said Hal Jordan.

**Unknown sector**

At that moment Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Saint Walker, Indigo-1, and Carol Ferris all appeared in sequence. "YOU!" said all the lantern members at once. "I guess were all looking for our rings, huh" said Hal Jordan. They all nodded in agreement. "Well it is good to see friends again, but we must concentrate at the matter at hand" said Saint Walker. At that moment all the rings went in a circle, created a portal and the rings went through it. "Come on we can get them if we're fast enough" said Carol Ferris. "NO" said all their personal rings at sequence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

Unknown sector

"No, what do you mean no?" asked Carol Ferris. "2 RINGS OF EACH CORPS HAVE BEEN SENT TO FIND OWNERS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE" answered the rings of lantern members there. "Yes but why would you send them there in the first place?" asked Hal Jordan. "WHEN THE RINGS FIND THERE NEW OWNERS, I WILL SEND YOU THERE TO RETRIEVE THEM SO YOU MAY TRAIN THEM LIKE ALL LANTERNS" answered the rings. "You still haven't answered Green Lantern's question" stated Indigo-1. "YES, TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW!" asked Larfleeze. "ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERD TO SOON, BUT FOR NOW YOU WILL WAIT UNTIL THE RINGS FIND NEW OWNERS" said all there rings

Marvel Universe: Earth

Meanwhile on Earth in New York City, 2 of each of lantern corps the rings have just arrived ready to claim their new owners. We first start out with the violet power rings of the star sapphires with the power of love, following who are worthy of the rings.

One of the rings traveled to the Baxter Building, headquarters of the Fantastic Four. "You Know Sue I just do get what you see in Reed" said Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch. "I mean he is a nice guy and all but he doesn't pay attention to you, it's almost like he's trying to ignore you". Sue Storm just moved her head up and her eyes rolled while she just sighed. "Leave him alone Johnny he may get to distracted but he always does the important thing first, and I know he loves me and I love him" said Sue Storm aka the Invisible Woman. "Alright, alright I'm just sayin-" said Johnny Storm before an explosion interrupted his sentence. "What just happened?" asked Sue Storm. "No idea, let's find Reed and Ben to find out" suggested Johnny. As they entered the room they found Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic lying unconscious on the ground. "Reed are you ok, what happened here?" Reed Richards was just starting to wake up. "Sue…what happened are….you ok?" asked Reed. "I'm fine but what-"said Reed Richards before a floating ring came and interrupted him. "SUE STORM OF EARTH" said the ring. "Happened?" said Reed Richards finishing his question. "YOU HAVE GREAT LOVE IN YOUR HEART" said the ring starting to slide on her finger. Just as the ring slid on her finger her eyes turned pink with the star sapphire symbol on it, and when it finally came on she then had a pink star sapphire uniform on mixed with her fantastic four uniform. "WELCOME TO THE STAR SAPPHIRES" said the ring as she blasted off in the air.

The second star sapphire ring had traveled to the Avengers' Mansion along with an indigo ring, a blue ring, and two green rings. "Attention, all avengers report to the conference hall" Just as the avengers were heading to the meeting room to discuss an important matter, Janet Van Dyne aka the Wasp, had stopped moving and grabbed her boyfriend Hank Pym aka Yellow Jacket. "What is it Jan, we have a meeting to go to" asked Yellow Jacket. "Excuse me for wanting to have a conversation with my boyfriend, all I wanted to say was that I want you promise me you'll y this way and not go-"said Wasp before Yellow Jacket interrupted her. "Crazy again, seriously Jan I never really went crazy to begin with, I didn't kill anyone" said Yellow Jacket. "But you changed Hank it's like you were a completely different and violent person" said Wasp. "Look I don't care if you're crazy or not but I'd never be the same again if they try to take you away from me". "I'll never let that happen and I would never hurt them or hurt you Jan" said Yellow Jacket. Then two rings (one violet and one indigo) came in their direction. "JANET VAN DYNE OF EARTH" said the violet ring. "HANK PYM OF EARTH" said the indigo ring. "YOU HAVE GREAT LOVE IN YOUR HEART" said the violet ring. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO FEEL GREAT COMPASSION" said the indigo ring. Just then Jan's eyes turned violet with the star sapphire symbol on it and a star sapphire uniform appeared on her with a fusion of her Wasp costume, as the ring slipped on her finger. At the same time Yellow Jacket's eyes turned indigo with the indigo tribe symbol on them and he wore an indigo tribe uniform with a fusion of his costume."WELCOME TO THE STAR SAPPHIRES" said the ring to Wasp. "WELCOME TO THE INDIGO TRIBE" said the ring to Yellow jacket. Just as the rings turned them into lantern members their rings made them fly into the air

The other Indigo ring had traveled to the X-Men Mansion. Meanwhile two senior x-men members came walking down the hall discussing an important matter. "Logan you know them didn't have to kill them, you could have let the professor erase their memories and let them go" said Ororo Munroe aka Storm. "Yeah that's not my style and besides who cares they were killing innocent people for being mutants, they deserved it" said Logan aka Wolverine. "I care Logan and we're supposed to try to make peace with humans not prove them right and besides no one deserves to die Logan not even them" said Storm. Then all of a sudden a floating Indigo ring approached them. "ORORO MUNROE OF EARTH" said the ring. "It's got to be some sort of trick" said Wolverine. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO FEEL GREAT COMPASSION" said the ring. Then as the ring slid on her finger her eyes turned purple with the indigo tribe symbol on them and an indigo tribe uniform with a fusion of her costume appeared. "WELCOME TO THE INDIGO TRIBE". With that being said the ring made her take off in the sky.

We then find one orange ring heading toward the Oscorp building. "I don't care how successful Stark Industries is I want this project done now so I can crush this competition NOW" said Norman Osborn as he slammed the phone. "Stark Industries a success yeah right, all I want is to see him off the face of the Earth". "And another thing I want…I want Spider-man's head hanging on my wall, ha ha ha" laughed Norman Osborn as an orange power ring appeared in front of him. "Wha-?" said Norman as the ring appeared in front of him. "NORMAN OSBORN OF EARTH" said the ring. "S'Mine" said Norman as his eyes turned orange with the orange lantern corps symbols on them when the ring slid onto his finger. "YOU WANT IT ALL" said the ring as an orange lantern uniform appeared on himself fused with his green goblin costume. "HA HA HA HA HA" laughed the now orange lantern green goblin as the ring forced him into the sky.

The second orange ring found itself heading toward the super villain prison known as the Raft. "Hey I said lights out sock head" said one of the guards to Baron Zemo, mocking him. "I want my lights on now and I will keep them on until I want them off" Said Baron Zemo to the guard. "You want what I say you want cause we own you now remember" said the guard. "You think you know what I want, well what I want is for you to pay and then I want Captain America dead" said Zemo. Then out of nowhere the orange ring appeared in his cell. "BARON HEINRICH VON ZEMO OF EARTH" said the power ring. Zemo remained silent and calm as the ting approached him while the guard sounded the alarm. The power ring was sliding on his finger when his eyes turned orange with the orange lantern corps symbol on them. "S,Mine" said Zemo. "YOU WANT IT ALL" said the ring as it transformed him into an orange lantern with a combination of its uniform with his. He then killed the guard that mocked him just before the ring flew him in the air.

The blue lantern ring has just found its owner as it was flying towards a neighborhood in Queens. "Alright Aunt May I'm heading for bed now" said Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. "Alright, good night Peter" said his Aunt May. When Peter got into his room he changed into Spider-Man to go on his routinely patrol, but just as he finished changing a floating blue ring had entered his room. "What are you?" asked Spider-Man. "PETER PARKER OF EARTH" said the ring. "sssshhhhhhh" said Spider-Man. "Don't be so loud I don't want my Aunt May to hear you". "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE" said the ring. "I do?" asked Spider-Man. Then the ring had slipped on to his finger making the his eyes blue with the blue lantern corps symbol on them and the blue lantern corps uniform combined with his Spider-Man costume. "WELCOME TO THE BLUE LANTERN CORPS" said the ring, his ring then made him fly straight into the air.

The other blue lantern ring at the Avengers Mansion had already located it new owner. "What just happened to Wasp and Yellow Jacket?" asked Iron Man. "I do not know Iron Man but we mustn't lose hope that we can still find them" said Black Panther. Then the ring had found his way in front of him. "T'CHALLA OF EARTH" said the ring. "What is that thing?" asked Iron Man. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE" said the ring as it slipped on to his finger making the his eyes blue with the blue lantern corps symbol on them and the blue lantern corps uniform combined with his black panther uniform. "WELCOME TO THE BLUE LANTERN CORPS" said his ring as it flew him into the air.

We now follow the first yellow power ring and see who its first owner is. The ring makes its way to HYDRA Island. Where Baron Strucker and Madame Viper are discussing their new plan for world conquest. "We will require more forces if we choose to continue" said Baron Strucker. "I will see to it that we will" said Madame Viper. "I would like nothing more to see the fear I bring them in their eyes". Just then the yellow power ring came towards her "OPHELIA SARKISSIAN OF EARTH" said the ring. "What is going on?" said Baron Strucker. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT FEAR" said the ring as it slipped on to her finger making the her eyes yellow with the sinestro corps symbol on them and the sinestro corps uniform combined with her own uniform. "WELCOME TO THE SINESTRO CORPS" said her ring as it flew her straight into the sky.

The other yellow power ring finds the next owner of the ring. "Wong, I need you to see something" called Dr. Strange. Wong then makes his way to the sorcerer supreme. "I am observing the imprisonment I've put Nightmare in, he no longer struggles it looks like he's just waiting for something" stated Dr. Strange. Just then the yellow power ring came in. Then all of a sudden the ring came towards their direction. "No, stop you don't know what you're doing, freeing Nightmare will bring this world to ruins" yelled Dr. Strange. Then the ring had entered the dimension through the image portal created by him. "NIGHTMARE OF DIMENSION EVERINNYE" said the ring as Nightmare smiled. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT FEAR" said the ring as it slipped on to his finger making the his eyes yellow with the sinestro corps symbol on them and the sinestro corps uniform combined with his own uniform. "WELCOME TO THE SINESTRO CORPS" said his ring as Nightmare yelled "Yes!"he was just about to attack Dr. Strange just before his ring took him into the sky.

Next the red power rings make their way to find the next red lanterns. The first one goes to an extremely maximum military security prison. "Well Banner I see that nothing wrong with your new cell now is there" said General Ross. "After everything you did to me, the hulk, our friends, your own daughter" said Bruce Banner aka Hulk. "It had to be done in order to stop you but don't worry about her I can fix her later, you should be more worried about yourself" said Ross. "She's beyond saving now" said Bruce. "Shut up Banner and enjoy the fisrt day to the rest of your life" said Ross before the ring came in front of him. "what the-" asked Bruce before the ring spoke. "BRUCE BANNER OF EARTH" said the ring. "Yeah?" asked Bruce. "YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART" said the ring as it slipped on to his finger making the his eyes red with the red lantern corps symbol on them and the red lantern corps symbol on his chest. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS" said his ring as Bruce turned into the hulk and flew out of there.

The other red power ring found its way to Johnny Blaze aka Ghost rider. While the Ghost Rider was in the middle of burning an evil soul the ring appeared in front of him. "When will you people ever learn when your guilty…you burrrrrnnnnn!" said ghost rider as he burned the last evil soul that faced his path. "JOHNNY BLAZE OF EARTH" said the power ring as ghost rider stood there and looked curious. "YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART" said the ring. Then he got really curious when the power ring made his way to his finger, transforming him into a red lantern with even more power than before. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS" said the ring as it took him to the skies.

Last but not least the green power rings have already located the two prominent members in the avengers mansion. "How could this happen?" asked Iron Man. "Yellow jacket, Wasp, and now Black Panther, why? asked Captain America. "If our allies are harmed in any way I'll see to it that they will face the wrath Mjolnir so say it the prince of Asgaurd" said Thor. "Take it easy Thor, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty either but we need to understand what's happening. Then the 2 green power rings found themselves heading for Captain America and Thor. "It's those rings again get away from them and take them down" said Iron Man. "STEVEN ROGERS OF EARTH" said the ring to Captain America. "THOR ODINSON OF ASGAURD" said the ring to Thor. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO OVER COME GREAT FEAR" said the ring to Captain America. "YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO OVER COME GREAT FEAR" said the ring to THOR. The rings went on their fingers and their eyes turned green with the green lantern corps symbol on them and then they were wearing green lantern uniforms that had combined styles with their own uniforms. They then flew up to the skies with the rest of the chosen lanterns.

"You guys were chosen too huh?" asked Spider-Man. "indeed Spider-Man, but why" asked Thor. "No idea" answered Spider-Man. Then a portal that had just been created and had opened right in front of them they then flew right in it.

**DC Universe: Unknown sector**

"THE LANTERNSHAVE BEEN CHOSEN, THEY ARE COMING TO THIS UNIVERSE, RETRIEVE THEM AND TRAIN THEM ALL ANSWERS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER" Well it's about time" said Hal Jordan. The rest of the other lantern members waited beside him as the chosen lanterns from another universe enter their own, right in front of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Marvel Universe: Earth**

"OK, now what's happening?" asked the Wasp, as all 14 heroes and villains that were chosen by the rings were being sucked into a portal. "I don't know any more than you do Wasp, but I guess we're going to find out" responded Captain America.

**DC Universe: Unknown sector**

"I can tell how 'Anxious' you are to see our new recruits, Jordan" said Sinestro. "I have no idea what we're dealing with Sinestro, for all we know this could be a trap" said Hal. "DO NOT BE CONCERNED HAL JORDAN OF EARTH, THIS IS NOT A TRAP" answered their rings. "There you have it" said Sinestro. "That makes me feel better" said Hal sarcastically. "Well I don't know what's going to happen but from another universe or not, I'm ready for anything" said Carol.

At that moment the portal had opened and all 14 heroes and villains that were chosen by the rings came bursting in. Thor and Captain America with green power rings, Spider-Man and Black Panther with blue power rings, Yellow Jacket and Storm with indigo power rings, Nightmare and Viper with yellow power rings, Hulk and Ghost Rider with red power rings, Baron Zemo and Green Goblin with orange power rings and Invisible Woman and Wasp with violet power rings.

"Well they may look weird but the rings don't make mistakes" said Hal emphasizing on how some of the people appeared. "Where are we now?" asked Spider-Man. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO WIELD THE POWER OF THESE POWER RINGS" said all there rings answering his question. "YOU SHALL BE TRAINED TO WIELD THIS POWER AS YOU BECOME A MEMBER OF THE CORPS" stated their rings. With that being said their rings took the selected members and the lanterns who awaited their arrival to their respected home worlds and headquarters.

**DC universe: Oa**

"Of all the super villains to be chosen why'd it have to be Zemo?" said Captain America. "Indeed" said Thor. "OK, let's get started" said Hal Jordan. "First my name's Hal Jordan and like you two I am an officer for the green lantern corps". "What is that anyway?" asked Captain America. "The Green Lantern Corps is an intergalactic police dedicated to the promotion of order and democracy throughout the universe" answered Hal Jordan. "OK but what does it have to do with this ring?" asked Captain America as he held up his finger. "The ring decides if you're worthy to join and if you can overcome great fear. What the ring does is, basically anything you want" answered Hal Jordan. They then arrived at Oa noticing all the other green lanterns. "Like the ring said we have to get you trained, and like all new lanterns they get trained by-"said Hal Jordan before being interrupted. "Where are those new poozers Hal, I'm ready to get em trained said Kilowog. "- by Kilowog the official trainer of all new green lanterns,…good luck" said Hal

**DC universe: Odym**

Meanwhile on Odym, Saint Walker, had just arrived with the 2 new recruits for the blue lantern corps. "Welcome to Odym home sector of the blue lantern corps" said Saint Walker. "Woooaaah" said Spider-Man in amazement. "Quite beautiful indeed" said Black Panther. Then Ganthet had appeared in front of them. "I see our new recruits have settled in quite nicely" stated Ganthet. "This place is-, this power is-, this whole thing is-" said Spider-Man with excitement. "It's just so amazing, I sure hope there's more to this than this ring" said Spider-Man as he created a construct of a giant spider web. "I'm please you find it this way Peter Parker of Earth" said Saint Walker. Spider-Man then stood in attention with complete alert. "How did you-" asked Spider-Man as he was being answered. "The ring tells us your identification when you are chosen" said Ganthet. "The same thing with you T'Challa of Earth". Black Panther then nodded. "Please don't tell anyone else this I really hope no one will ever know my secret" asked Spider-Man. "Of course, but speaking of hope that is the reason your ring has chosen you two, because you have the ability to instill hope in others and in yourself" said Saint Walker. "And with hope, all will be will". "That's my kind of language and my kind of power, Saint Walker" said Spider-Man. "I'm glad Peter Parker of Earth but what about you?" said Saint Walker to Black Panther. "I wouldn't like anything more than to join you and your cause" said Black Panther "Excellent, but before we begin tell me where you get your inspiration?" asked Saint Walker. "Well I wasn't always like this, originally I didn't care at all but when I got this power and when my Uncle Ben who meant everything to me was taken away from me and it was all because of me, I chose to honor him by doing what's right and honoring him and the words he taught me that 'with great power comes great responsibility' and I will always honor those words" said Spider-Man as he created a construct of his uncle. "Your Uncle would have been proud, so what about you?" asked Saint Walker. "Like you Spider-Man, someone very important was taken from me, my father and with that being said I traveled across my world to train and when I returned back to my home I found the murderer who took my father. But instead of killing or torturing him I gave him the justice he deserved" said Black Panther. Saint Walker then created constructs of Black Panther's father and Spider-Man's Uncle. "You two have lost people of great value to you, but instead of reeking vengeance you decided to honor them and bring those to justice, this is what hope is all about, is it not?" asked Saint Walker as they both nodded in agreement. "Good, now let us begin training" said Saint Walker as the other blue lanterns came to teach them as well.

**DC universe: Qward**

On the planet of Qward, located in the center of the anti-matter universe of sector -1, Sinestro had returned with his two new recruits. "Welcome back Sinestro" said Arkillo. "Yes, yes could you excuse me Arkillo as I inform our new recruits about something before I leave them to your training" said Sinestro to Arkillo. Arkillo nodded to his response as he left. "Lets get down to the basics first, my name's Sinestro and I am your leader, you have been chosen because you have the ability to instill great fear, under stood?" said Sinestro. " Now before I leave you to Arkillo tell me what you do that instills fear?" asked Sinestro. "There's nothing I like doing more sinestro" said Nightmare. "What I do is enter the dream dimension of people and cause nightmares and fear in their dreams their safest place to be is now my dimension but with this ring I can do anything I could there in here the real world" said Nightmare. "Interesting, and what about you?" said Sinestro. "I have no power but I know everything there is in lethal fighting, I show no mercy as I can kill the most innocence, to the most powerful beings that face my path" said Viper. "I have nothing to say but welcome to my sinestro corps" said sinestro. "Arkillo you may now proceed with your training" said Sinestro as Arkillo returned to the room. "Lets get started" said Arkillo as Viper and Nightmare stood in attention while Arkillo began his training.

**DC universe: Ysmault**

On the planet Ysmault, the headquarters of the red lantern corps located in sector 2814 was Atrocitus had just returned with Ghost rider and Hulk as his new members of his red lantern corps. "Welcome to my corps Bruce Banner and Johnny Blaze of Earth" said Atrocitus. "NO BANNER, ME HULK" said Hulk. "I can tell you were this intellectual even before my ring had contacted you" said Atrocitus. " I am the Ghost Rider, tell me the purpose of your corps" asked the ghost rider. With that being said Atrocitus push him really hard into a rock. "As your leader I am to be respected or you'll be punished in the most awful of ways demon" said Atrocitus. "As for your question, the purpose of my corps is to stop injustice and avenge those who had been afflicted great pain with my power, the power of rage and vengeance" responded Atrocitus. "You hear that hulk, it doesn't matter how strong you are it just matters how angry you are" stated ghost rider. "Atrocitus I only have one thing to say" said Ghost Rider. "Where has your power been all my life" said the ghost rider as atrocitus smiled. "What about you monster?" asked Atrocitus to Hulk. Hulk just nodded for agreement. "Good as I said welcome to my corps" said Atrocitus.

**DC universe: Okaara**

On the planet Okaara of sector 2828 the leader and owner of the orange lantern corps, Larfleeze was having an extreme over reaction about his new members. "NO, NO,NO" yelled Larfleeze. "Why does my power let you keep those rings? I should kill you and let you be reborn in your orange light, but it won't let me" complained Larfleeze. "HA, now it looks like you have us to worry about now, huh?" said green goblin. "As insane as he is he is indeed correct" said Baron Zemo. "I want you to shut up, or I'll kill you one way or another" said Larfleeze. "You can't lord Larfleeze you must train them" said Sayd. "I'm aware of what I'm forced to do I just don't like it" said Larfleeze. At that moment all the living constructs of Larfleeze's orange lantern corps appeared. "The power you wield is the power of avarice, greed, the stronger your greed the stronger you are, anyone you kill will become an obedient orange lantern, bla bla bla, lets just get started on the important stuff already. All of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**DC universe: Nok**

On the former prison planet of Nok, the leader of the Indigo tribe, Indigo-1 had arrived with the two newest members of the indigo tribe Storm and Yellow Jacket. "Welcome to the Indigo tribe" said Indigo-1. "Soro lek lek nok" said Yellow Jacket in the tribe language. "Why'd I just say that and how did I understand myself?" asked Yellow Jacket. "When you are a member of the indigo tribe you speak and understand its language and no one else can not even the lantern ring translators" answered Indigo-1. "Interesting, but why and what is the purpose of your tribe?" asked Storm. "Of 'our' tribe Ororo Munroe of Earth, we do not currently understand the point of our language, but our purpose is to spread compassion to the universe and fight evil in the name of compassion as well" said Indigo-1. "Only very few of our members were recruited because of the compassion they feel, but many were recruited because of the compassion they lack". Indigo-1 could tell that Storm and Yellow Jacket weren't following after that last statement. "What I meant was that many members of my tribe, before they felt or had the power of compassion in their heart, were previously dangerous criminals and psychopaths, I included" said Indigo-1 as Storm and Yellow Jacket stood there surprised. "So our purpose is to save the innocent from those who lack compassion and then make them feel compassion?" asked Yellow Jacket. "Nok" said Indigo-1. "Nok" said Yellow Jacket and Storm in sequence. "Now let us begin training".

**DC universe: Zamaron**

Back on the planet Zamaron , Queen Aga'po awaited to see her new star sapphires. "This place is amazing" said Wasp to Carol Ferris. "Yeah I know it feels great being here right?" asked Carol. "I'm enjoying this ring Carol, I mean it's great being here but wherein this ring it's just so-" said the Invisible Woman before being interrupted by queen Aga'po. "Powerful, am I not correct?" said Queen Aga'po. "I see that our new Sapphires are enjoying their new role in our Corps" said Queen Aga'po. "You know about that?" asked Carol. "As queen of the star sapphires I could hear the rings answer your questions as it told you we have new recruits when the rings had returned to this universe" answered Queen Aga'po. "So what do the star sapphires do anyway?" asked Wasp. Queen Aga'po smiled again as she answered her question. "The purpose of the Star Sapphires is to protect the universe with the power of love and spread it throughout the universe. Many of our sapphires were recruited because of the great love they had in their hearts or the great loss in their hearts". "Take Miri for example" Said Queen Aga'po as she pointed to a star sapphire flying in the air. "Her husband was killed right in front of her and the sight of watching him die shattered her heart, but our ring was able to fill that hole she felt in her chest. Another way we recruit star sapphires is by capturing those who lack it like Fatality; she was once a dangerous criminal huntress who killed many innocent and never even considered the thought of love. But thanks to our power and rehabilitation she is now one of us" said Queen Aga'po. "And like all new recruits the must be trained" said Queen Aga'po as Wasp and Invisible Woman nodded. "So let's get started" said Carol as they began their training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**DC universe: Oa**

"Alright poozers prepare for the worst day of your life, or as I like to call it the best days of my life" said Kilowog. "What are you smiling at, poozer?" asked Kilowog as he asked Captain America noticing he smiled. "I thought this was mine" said Captain America. "Oh yeah well make me a construct and hit me with it" said Kilowog. "Gladly" said Captain America. He then made a hundred constructs of his shield and made them go at rapid speed at him. Kilowog then made a construct of a magnet attraction all the shields away, and then made a construct of a hammer and strikes Captain America, he then makes a construct of another shield as he blocks the hammer and continue training. "Your good but not good enough" said Kilowog. "I Know someone who's even better with a hammer than you" said Captain America. "Oh yeah who?" asked Kilowog. "Him" said Captain America. Kilowog then looked to see who he was talking about, noticing Thor running toward using his ring to add more details and features to his hammer. "Face the Wrath Mjolnir!" yelled Thor as he ran toward him. Thor then hit Kilowog along with a blast of lightning. "He, I'm gonna enjoy training you"

**Okaara**

"Tell me something alien, why did you betray your allies, when you had the lantern you could have stayed the way you are now and let your friend live, but you didn't, why?" asked Baron Zemo. "Yes, yes do tell" said Green Goblin. "As I said many times before we both fought to the death for this power, which implied that one of us would die even before we claimed the lantern" answered Larfleeze. "But what do you care, you only care about yourselves, right?" asked Larfleeze. "Just wondering, and besides I'm just waiting here until you explain why we were sent here?" asked Zemo. "I do not know but I want to know, but until then we will just come up with a plan to seize all the rings in the universe for the time being I want a hundred of each" said Zemo as his eyes turned orange. "I want a thousand of each" said Green Goblin. "YOU SHALL HAVE WHATEVER I SAY YOU GET" yelled Larfleeze in anger. "It's bad enough I have to share, but now I get no respect" complained Larfleeze as he flew around the swampy planet of Okaara.

**Nok**

"Congratulations Hank Pym and Ororo Munroe of Earth, your training is complete" said Indigo-1. "Thank you Indigo-1 for your training" said Storm. "You told me that one of our purposes is to bring compassion to those who lack it right?" asked Yellow Jacket. "Yes, why do you ask Hank Pym of Earth?" asked Indigo-1. He then took out his shrinking gun and gave it to Storm. "I'll explain soon enough" said Yellow Jacket. "Storm I need you to fire this ray at Indigo-1 and I" said Yellow Jacket to Storm. "This won't hurt either of you right?" asked Storm. "Not at all" answered Yellow Jacket as Storm fired at them. They then appeared in Yellow Jacket's micro prison. "Where are we?" asked Indigo-1. "We're in my micro prison; I keep some of the most dangerous criminals here and try to help them" said Yellow Jacket. "But so far I had no luck I was hoping that maybe you could help me?" asked Yellow Jacket. Indigo-1 smiled and looked at him. "Of course I'll help, where shall we begin" said Indigo-1. "Over here" said Yellow Jacket. Yellow Jacket walked over this one prisoner's cell; this prisoner was female and resembled a strong red monster. "She used to be as innocent and compassionate as we are but thanks to her sick and twisted father and his insane mind she is now a rage monster that only cares about destroying everything" said Yellow Jacket. "I see" said Indigo-1. "This will require a long period of time, but we will do this together". "Thank you" said Yellow Jacket.

**Qward**

"Now that your training is completed, I have created a plan that if successful will free my captured members, strengthen my power, and get rid of those star sapphires" said Sinestro. "Tell us what you need us to do" asked Viper as sinestro smiled. "Nightmare, can you still make people sleep and enter their dreams?" asked sinestro "Of course I can" said Nightmare. "Perfect you two will go to Zamaron, Nightmare you will make everyone there fall asleep and spread your nightmares to them, meanwhile you Viper will free my captured members from their captivity" said Sinestro. "Go now and you better not fail". "Don't worry Sinestro we won't and soon we and all the sinestro corps will have ultimate power" said Viper as she and Nightmare left for Zamaron

**Ysmault**

"While the hulk still requires further training, you Johnny Blaze of Earth have completed your training" said Atrocitus. "I am the Ghost Rider, and I have the power of rage in my possession" said Ghost rider. "Yes you have now I have already given you a mission" said Atrocitus as ghost rider looked curious. "You will go to Zamaron, home to the star sapphires and free my second-in-command Bleez, the star sapphires are trying to rehabilitate her again. "Again?" asked ghost rider. "Do not question me" said Atrocitus. "You will do as I say as I remain here and continue training Bruce Banner of Earth". Ghost rider nodded as he took his leave and headed for Zamaron.

**Zamaron**

"Congratulations Sue Storm and Jan Van Dyne of Earth" said Queen Aga'po. "It took a lot of work but there now star sapphires" said Carol. Sue was standing there smiling and accepting her role to the star sapphires while Jan was jumping with glee. "This is so amazing I can't believe I'm one of you guys" said Jan in excitement. "It does feel great" said Sue calmly. "I am honored to have you as one of us" said Miri. "Thanks Miri that means a lot." said Jan. "Where's Fatality, I thought she'd be here. "Fatality is trying to convert that red lantern, Bleez into one of us" said Queen Aga'po. "come on Bleez, you must join us and fight for the name of love" said Fatality. "No I like rage, and beside pink isn't my color" said Bleez. At that moment everyone on the planet just collapsed and fell to sleep with their dreams open for Nightmare. "What's going on?" asked Queen Aga'po with concern. At that moment with a combination of her power and her sapphire ring, Sue made a force field to protect Carol, Jan, Queen Aga'po and herself she wasn't fast enough to save Miri. Even Bleez and Fatality fell straight to sleep. "My ring tells me that their just sleeping but why can't we wake them up?" stated Carol. "Because, Nightmare is forcing them to" said Viper who had just flew there to rally up their plan. "Viper!" said Jan as she held up her stingers. "What are you going t do sting me, if you get out of there you four will join their fates. Viper then walked over to their Star Sapphire rehabilitation crystals, and created a construct of a chainsaw to break through the crystals. At that moment Ghost Rider had flew in to rescue Bleez, but as he got there he noticed that Bleez and almost everyone else there was fast asleep. He broke the chains that held Bleez and walked down carrying her to investigate. As he walked down he felt more and more tired with each and every step. Eventually he finally made it down the steps only to be greeted by Viper. "I am the Ghost Rider, tell me….what…..is…going…on…here" said Ghost Rider as he tried resisting the urge to sleep. "It seems even the most angry of people can't resist Nightmare's power" said Viper just as he fell asleep turning back to his normal self. "Great there goes our way out of here" said Jan impatiently. Queen Apa'po noticed how Miri and all the other star sapphires twitched and talked in their sleep were acting as if they were terrified. "What have you done to them!" demanded Queen Aga'po. "I told you I bust out my members you're trying to rehabilitate Nightmare has fun and torments them in their dreams. "Let them go!" demanded Sue. "Or what" said Viper as she taunted them. Queen Aga'po used her ring to call for help.

**Odym**

"Peter Parker and T'Challa of Earth, you have completed your training" said Saint Walker. "Thank you Saint Walker" said Black Panther. "Woo Hoo!" said Spider-Man with excitement. "I mean thanks for all your training" said Spider-Man. "There's no shame in expressing your excitement and hope Peter Parker of Earth" said Saint Walker. At that moment Saint Walker had received the distress call from Queen Aga'po. "It seems I have very urgent trouble that needs my help" said Saint Walker. "Can I go with" asked Spider-Man with hope in his eyes. "This could be good training for you in the field, alright" said Saint Walker. "T'Challa would you remain here with Ganthet, Brother Warth, and the other blue lanterns."Not at all Saint Walker" said Black Panther. They then flew off to Zamaron.

**Zamaron**

"You can't hold that force field up forever" said Viper "Eventually you will join the rest of your fallen Corps and continue to feel fear as you people strengthen our power". "Not for long" said Spider man as he swung in to push Viper out of there. "I see you've gotten my distress call" said Queen Aga'po. "Indeed I have" said Saint Walker. "Now what is the situation?". "This sinestro corps member viper is rescuing her corps members and forcing all of our star sapphires into slumber where this other sinestro corps man named Nightmare is tormenting them in there sleep. "Wait, Nightmare, of all the rotten luck" said Spider-Man. "Don't worry I'll stop him". "You will do no such thing, you annoyin-"said Viper before Spider-Man webbed her mouth shut. "Peter Parker of Earth if you wish to stop him then you must not lose hope" said Saint Walker. "All will be well, remember" said Spider-Man as Saint Walker smiled. "OK I am opening a portal to their dream world, there you will find Nightmare, now hurry before I too will fall asleep" said Saint Walker. At that moment Spider-Man had entered the dream world watching everyone feel their worst fears as it's happening right in front of them. Meanwhile back on Zamaron Viper and Saint Walker are having an all out brawl. "You can't keep this up forever, you will fall asleep eventually" said Viper. "She is right and unless Peter Parker of Earth can defeat Nightmare then all of our fates will be sealed" said Saint Walker. "Maybe but, if I can wake up our friend over there maybe he could assist you" said Queen Aga'po. She then used all the power she could to wake up the ghost rider. When she did she accidentally looked through his memories and witnessed all that he lost. The fact of someone else knowing this woke him up in anger, morphing back into the ghost rider demon. He then rose up and said "YOU" while pointing at Viper saying "GUILTY". Now both the ghost rider and Saint Walker are fighting Viper together while Spider-Man can stop Nightmare. "So Spider-Man you wish to fight me" said Nightmare. "No not just stop you, I want to beat you, punch you, kick you, and knock you to oblivion" said Spider-Man. "Very well" said Nightmare. From that moment on they started jumping, flying, and using all sorts of fighting methods. "You will never win, because fear will never disappear it will always haunt you" said Nightmare. "I faced my fear the last time we meant remember, and besides don't you know that hope will never die and will conquer your stupid fear, you know why?" said Spider-Man. "Because…..,ALL WILL BE WELL" said spider man as he blasted him with his ring and then made a construct of a web and then he flew up pulling Nightmare with him. Back on Zamaron, Saint Walker was dead tired due to his fights with Viper, but then out of nowhere a portal opened and Nightmare came out wrapped up in webbing and then Spider-Man came out. "Did somebody order a pizza?" joked Spider-Man. "Cause it went bad". At that moment everyone on that planet that was trapped in an endless slumber woke up and Sue had just dropped her force field "that feels better" she said. "Oh no, do you have any idea what you have done?" said Viper as Night mare broke free and they both tried to fly away."Oh no you don't" said Ghost rider as he pulled out his chain and grabbed Viper. When she fell to the ground all the star sapphires had trapped her in a rehabilitation crystal. "Ghost Rider then said "You have violated my memories and made me feel my greatest pain again. I should make you pay" he said to Queen Aga'po before her guards and other star sapphires pointed their rings at him. "But I won't and instead I will trade you Viper to rehabilitate in exchange for Bleez" said Ghost Rider. "Agreed" said Queen Aga'po. "but-" said Fatality before being cut-off. "We shall capture her again rest assured she will be rehabilitated" said Queen Aga'po. Ghost Rider took Bleez and then returned back to Ysmault. "You think you've won didn't you, but you haven't" said Nightmare as he shot out a blast. The blast ended up hitting Miri. "Oh no, Miri" yelled Queen Aga'po as everyone ran to her. As they tried to help her all she did was scream in terror. "Get away from me, somebody help me please" was all she said. "What did you do to her" demanded Carol. "I have simply blinded her with my power and yellow light, now all she sees and hears is nothing but fear. She even fears the power of love" said Nightmare as he flew off. "We have to help her" said Wasp. "Yes but how?" asked Carol. Then the answer came clear to Saint Walker. "The indigo tribe will help us, we must go to Nok, there our only hope to save Miri" said Saint Walker. Everyone there nodded in agreement as they took off to save Miri.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Zamaron**

"Ok…. Um Saint Walker, are you sure that this 'Indigo tribe` can help Miri?" asked Sue. "As sure as ever, Sue Storm of Earth" responded Saint Walker. "Never doubt Saint Walker" said Spider-Man and Carol at the same time. "Wait a minute the Indigo tribe, Hank!" said Wasp with excitement. Queen Aga'po then put her hand on Wasp's shoulder and looked at her. "Your true love must wait, right now our concern is Miri's recovery" said Queen Aga'po. "Right, sorry" apologized Wasp. On the ground, Miri was trying to crawl away as she was covering her eyes as tears of fear kept coming out. "Please….Don't hurt me" said Miri as the others looked down at her. "We're not gonna hurt you Miri, we're trying to help you" said Carol. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" screamed Miri. "We must head to Nok and find the Indigo tribe or her condition will only get worse" said Saint Walker. With that being said Saint Walker, Spider-Man, Carol, Sue, and Wasp used their rings to grab and hold onto Miri as they flew directly to Nok. "Tell me if anything happens I will remain here to repair the damage to Zamaron and make sure our Rehabilitation crystal is taking a strong effect on this Sinestro corps member 'Viper' along with the others" said Queen Aga'po.

**Qward**

"YOU LOST WHAT!" yelled Sinestro at the top of his lungs with nothing but anger. "Unfortunately, we we're winning until those 2 blue lanterns and that red lantern ghost rider, showed up. Not only did that Spider-Man pull me out of my own dream dimension, but those star sapphires captured Viper and is being rehabilitated as we speak" said Nightmare. "Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't kill you right now" demanded Sinestro. "With this ring and my power, I'm one of your most powerful soldiers and it might not be the entire star sapphire corps but I was able to blind one of the star sapphires with my fear power" said Nightmare. "She is fueling our power as we speak". Sinestro used his ring to check the power levels. "Our power levels are increasing at a very large rate, soon I will more than enough power not only to heal Parallax but to strengthen him as well" said Sinestro. "A pair of what?" asked Nightmare. "Oh you'll see, consider your life spared and do not fail me again, understand?" said Sinestro. "Understood" said Nightmare. "Good, now come with me as I discuss our next plan of action" said Sinestro as he and Nightmare walked out of the room and walked toward another room.

**Ysmault**

"You have done well Johnny Blaze of Earth" said Atrocitus. At that moment Ghost Rider turned back into his normal human self as he continued holding Bleez. "Thanks, Atrocitus it was hard getting her out of there you know" said Johnny. "Don't tell me you couldn't handle a few star sapphires?" asked Atrocitus. "No that was the easy part, the problem was the sinestro corps men came before me to get there members back too, and somehow they were able to force everyone there into deep slumber. Me and Bleez fell asleep and apparently she still is asleep" said Johnny as Atrocitus got curious at what happened. "Interesting, tell me more" said Atrocitus. "Alright, somehow their queen was able to wake me from my sleep, but she entered my mind and my heart causing me to feel the greatest pain of my life again as I was forced to feel everything important to me being taken away again. It woke me up for sure I wanted to kill her for that, but instead I traded one of the sinestro corps members for Bleez" said Johnny. "As smart as that was you didn't put bring them to vengeance upon her, the queen, or the other guilty members that were captured there didn't you?" asked Atrocitus. "No, I didn't" said Johnny. Then Dex-Starr, Zilius Zox, and many other Red Lanterns, including Bleez who had just woken up looked at their conversation they were having and thought this wasn't going to end well. And they were right because at that moment Atrocitus had pounded Johnny straight into a rock with just one punch. "You fail to grasp the purpose of our corps" said Atrocitus as Johnny got back on his feet turning into the Ghost Rider. "I got Bleez back didn't I?"asked Ghost rider. "Yes, but you didn't exact vengeance on them" said Atrocitus. "No matter, I will excuse you from this one time, only once so don't mess it up". "Got it" said Ghost Rider. "Now tell me why and how you transform from your demon self to your human self?" asked the Atrocitus. "I changed because I wanted to, and besides my ghost rider self can change at any time I want to but at night, that's when the power makes him come out, but I learned to control it" said Ghost rider. "Interesting, now before you continue I'd like to state a few things. First, Bruce Banner of Earth has completed his training" said Atrocitus before being interrupted. "No, not Banner only…HULK!" yelled Hulk as he jumped out of nowhere with the now huge red lantern corps symbol being formed on his chest. "Yes yes, Hulk, now as I was saying you said that the blue lantern that defeated this Sinestro corps member Nightmare, right?" asked Atrocitus. "Yes" answered Ghost Rider. "Perfect I have plans for him and my corps, you two and the rest of my red lanterns will assist me in my plan" said Atrocitus. Then all of a sudden Ghost rider's ring started blinking. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Ghost rider. "Your ring needs to be recharged" said Atrocitus. "Yeah how do you charge it again?" asked Ghost Rider. Atrocitus took Johnny to the central power battery as he held his ring up to it and pulled Ghost Rider's ring up to it as well and Hulk did the same as he watched Atrocitus instruct him. "Repeat After me" he instructed. Then Atrocitus, Ghost Rider, and Hulk all recited the oath together

"_With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly Dead_

_Together with our Hellish Hate We'll Burn you All-That is your Fate." _

"So that's our oath" said ghost rider. Now all three of them discussed the new plan of attack. 

**Odym**

"I can see great hope just burning brightly in your soul T'Challa of Earth" said Brother Warth. "Having hope was one of my father's first lessons he taught me Brother Warth" said Black Panther. He and Brother Warth flew to their central power battery to recite their oath and recharge their rings. "Are you ready, to recite your oath?" asked Brother Warth. "Indeed I am" answered Balck Panther.

"_In fearful day, In raging night With strong hearts full our souls ignite When all seems lost in the war of light Look to the stars-for hope burns bright"_

"You have now mastered all the training and wisdom of the blue lanterns" said Ganthet as he flew down to congratulate him. "Thank you Ganthet but my ring tells me that Spider-Man will soon be in trouble" said Black Panther. "Then go to him and stop this event from happening" said Ganthet. Black Panther then flew up and went into space trying to save Spider-Man.

**Nok**

Meanwhile Spider-Man, Saint Walker, Carol Ferris, Invisible Woman, Wasp and the tormented Miri had arrived for the help of the Indigo tribe. "Where is she?" asked Saint Walker. "I don't know" said Carol Ferris. "Where's who?" asked Spider-Man. "Yeah who are we looking for?" asked Wasp. "We are looking for Indigo-1, the leader of the Indigo tribe" answered Saint Walker. "Maybe she's at their central power battery?" suggested Wasp. "That could be a good place to look" said Saint Walker. "Get away from me, please take what you want but don't hurt me" said Miri in fear. "We have to hurry" said Saint Walker. But in the micro prison was Yellow Jacket and Indigo-1 trying to rehabilitate some of the most dangerous criminals. "This 'Red She-Hulk` had compassion in her heart before, giving her a ring will defiantly restore her lack of compassion" said Indigo-1. "So let's get started" said Yellow Jacket. "Of course we will require some time creating a ring that will only work for her and of course fit her oversized finger" stated Indigo-1. But back in the normal sized universe the 2 blue lanterns and the four star sapphires had arrived at the location of the central power battery, which was a giant statue of the tribe's founder holding a large glowing indigo lantern. "Any luck" asked Sue. "None" answered Spider-Man. Then one member of the indigo tribe came to know what was happening. "What is going on here?" asked the indigo tribe member. "Please help us we need to find Indigo-1" said Carol. "Nok" said the member. "That's the name of this planet right? And is that a yes or a no? And what's your name anyway" asked Spider-Man. "I am Munk, I will help and Nok also means may compassion be with you" said Munk. "Anymore questions". Spider-Man shook his head. He took the lanterns to Storm for only she knew where they were. "Ororo Munroe of Earth, these lanterns are in need of you assistance" said Munk. "Hello Munk, and what can I assist you with?" asked Storm. "We need Indigo-1" said Wasp. Storm took out her ring and said "Yellow Jacket, Indigo-1 people are here in need of your assistance" said Storm. "Apparently our pacient will have to wait, but rest assured we will help them" said Indigo-1 as Yellow Jacket nodded and reentered the normal sized universe. "That was cool" said Spider-Man. "HANK!" yelled Wasp with excitement. "JAN" also yelled Yellow Jacket with excitement as they hugged each other. "Alright so what's the problem?" asked Indigo-1. "This Sapphire was blinded with yellow light from a sinestro corps ring, only the indigo light can absorb all the lanterns light, could you remove the yellow light blinding her?" asked Carol. "Of course we can but Iwe will require someone to make sure Miri has control of her light" said Indigo-1. "I will shrink to micro-size and enter her ring try to get a hold of herself" said Yellow Jacket. "I'm going with" said Spider-Man. "Alright kid you sure?" asked Yellow Jacket "Yes are you sure?"asked Saint-Walker. "I've delt with Nightmare's tricks before; I can handle this" said Spider-Man. "Alright here we go" said Yellow jacket as he and Spider-Man shrunk down into Miri's ring. And at that moment Indigo one began absorbing the yellow light blinding Miri. "So this is how the inside of a power ring looks like" said Spider-Man. "The indigo power ring" said Yellow Jacket. As they went further and further into her ring they had reached to the point where they could communicate with Miri's mind and see what her worst fears were. Her fear was watching her beloved husband die over and over again and if it wasn't it was him being alive hating her. Spider-Man took a step forward and said "Hey wake up none of this is real" yelled Spider-Man. "What do you mean" said Miri as tears kept coming from her eyes. "It's obvious he doesn't love me". "Are you kidding look into your heart and think about it would your husband ever say any of this?" yelled Yellow Jacket. "I don't need this ring to tell me that the people I've lost wouldn't be angry with me" said Spider-Man. "You know why, because…..ALL WILL BE WELL" said Spider-Man as he blasted a whole lot of blue energy freeing Miri. Then he ran out of power doing so. Then back to Indigo-1 they were very successful in absorbing the yellow light. Then Black Panther came out of nowhere. "T'Challa of Earth, what are you doing here?" asked Saint Walker. "The blue light told me what event was about to happen, so I have come here to prevent it" said Black Panther as he slammed his ring into Miri's. By doing that Spider-Man recharged and Miri had awoken from her blinding fear. "What happened?" asked Miri as Yellow Jacket and Spider-Man came out of her ring. "Did it work?" asked Spider-Man. "You freed me as a reward I will show you and you Black Panther your true loves" said Miri. "What?" said Spider-Man as he put her hands on them and they both saw their true loves. "That was amazing" said Spider-Man as Black Panther Agreed.

**Okaara**

"So you two know your oath's your power, their limits, their rules and all that needs to be known, am I not correct?" said Larfleeze. "Yes you have" answered Baron Zemo. "Good now…..LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Lafleeze. Then Sayd and the orange lantern Glomulus came in front of Larfleeze to give him information that will be valuable to him. "What is it now?" said Larfleeze. "Lord Larfleeze Glomulus has told me some information about seeking a blue lantern ring" said Sayd. "Is this true?" asked Larfleeze. In response Glomulus nodded. "It is in the possession of the blue lantern known as Spider-Man" said Sayd. "SPIDER-MAN" yelled green goblin in a fit of rage. "You've delt with him before?" asked Larfleeze. "Many times and I want his head on my wall" said Green Goblin. "Perfect, I've finally come to find some use of you" said Larfleeze. With that being said they all flew into the sky and discussed their plan.

**Oa **

"Well you poozers took a while to train but your finally official green lanterns" said Kilowog. "It feels good Kilowog" said Captain America. "Indeed" said Thor in agreement. "Well now that your official green lanterns I'd like to introduce a few other green lanterns from earth" said Hal. "This is John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner". "Good to meet you" said Captain America as he shook hands with each and everyone of them . Then Out of nowhere. Hal's ring And Captain America's ring displayed an audio and visual message. Hal's ring displayed Saint Walker, while Captain America's ring displayed Spider-Man's ring. Both of the messages were saying the same thing as the messages were calling for help. "Alright, we're on our way" said Hal and Captain America at the same time as they, Thor, the other green lanterns of earth and some other green lanterns go to assist them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Oa**

"Tell me Captain America, what is the situation?" asked Thor. "Yeah, tell us what the problem is" said Kyle Rayner (one of the other green lanterns of earth). "We're going to Odym to help Spider-Man, Black Panther, and the rest of the blue lanterns from these orange lanterns" answered Captain America. "What Cap said" said Hal. The group of green lanterns was making good time as they were almost at Odym. "I still don't know why Larfleeze would want to make another attempt to a steal blue power ring again, he'll just get beat by us again" said Hal. "Maybe because he's got new dangerous recruits on his side, like Zemo and Goblin" said Captain America. "Good point Cap" said Hal. "Are you sure that we are fully trained to handle these rings?" asked Captain America. "As sure as I ever was" said Kilowog.

**Nok**

"Thank you again, all of you for helping me" thanked Miri. "Hey helping people is what I do" said Spider-Man. At that moment Black Panther's, Spider-Man's, and Saint Walker's rings were sparking up as a message from Brother Warth was playing for all three of them. "Fellow lanterns we require help, Odym is being invaded" said the message. "As much as we'd like to continue hanging out here we gotta go" said Spider-Man. "Indeed, we have urgent matters to attend" said Saint Walker. "Well if you ever need any help…." said Miri before being cut-off. "Don't worry we'll call" said Spider-Man before flying away. "Well now that you're ok Miri, I think we need to go back and help clean-up Zamaron" said Carol. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot about all the damage those sinestro corps men caused" said Miri. "Well we gotta go, see you next time" said Wasp as she and the other star sapphires. "Now we can return to our previous matter" said Indigo-1. "Yeah those criminals need a super charge of this indigo light, if they ever want to be free again" said Yellow Jacket as Storm shrunk them back into the micro prison to rehabilitate the criminals.

**Qward**

"Do you remember when you asked me what Parallax was?" asked Sinestro. In response to that Nightmare nodded. Then Sinestro led them into this enormous room with a huge table with some sort of yellow glowing, insect like, giant, alien creature lying on it looking weak. "This is Parallax, he is the embodiment of fear, he is literally fear itself and is entirely made of fear" explained Sinestro. "Why are you showing me this, will he be any use to us at all in this weakened state?" asked Nightmare. "While your plan to free my captured soldiers failed, you did have success in instilling fear in the star sapphires and by blinding one with your power I have over reached what power levels I needed" explained Sinestro. "And now with this extra amount of power I can not only heal him but strengthen him, and then he will serve my next purpose". "So how is he going to help us?"asked Nightmare. "The entities from the emotional spectrum, Parallax included can possess people strengthen their power and his own but Parallax will still be in control" said Sinestro. "So whoever we choose to be his host…" said Nightmare before being cut-off. "…Will be on our side and can't do a thing about it" finished Sinestro.

**Zamaron**

"I see Zamaron's doing better" said Sue as she, Carol, Wasp, and Miri returned. Queen Aga'po was observing if any rehabilitation had occurred in Viper's heart, just before she realized Miri's recovery. "It's good to see you have recovered Miri" said Queen Aga'po as she smiled. "Yes and it's good to see that Zamaron has recovered from that sinestro corps attack" said Miri. "Yeah and don't forget that huge battle we almost had with that red lantern fire skull guy" said Wasp. "The Ghost rider yes that reminds me…." said Queen Aga'po just before Fatality came to her presence. "You called for me, Queen Aga'po" asked Fatality. "Yes tell me when you had Bleez unmasked could you show me a construct of her face?" asked Queen Aga'po. Fatality did what Queen Aga'po asked and showed her an image of Bleez umasked. "It's what I thought" said Queen Aga'po. "What is it?" asked Carol. "When I tried to awake the defeated Red lantern I could see all the memories in his mind and the pain in heart" said Queen Aga'po. "I saw that the young Johnny Blaze of Earth made a deal with dark spirits to save his father in exchange he becomes their hunter of evil only to be betrayed by the dark spirits he made the deal with. While becoming this demon he lost his humanity, and when he hunted the evil spirits they killed his friends. When he wanted to end this curse the dark spirits, they agreed to free him only if he returns the power they gave him, but to save anyone from being cursed with this power he refused to return it and would never follow any command they gave him. Outraged the dark demons returned to their realm but they took the woman he loved" said Queen Aga'po as the star sapphires paid attention to what she said. "To this point he has lost his Father, his friends, his humanity, and the love of his life. All he has left is his dark power and the void in his heart". "Yes but what does this have to do with Bleez's face?" asked Fatality. Queen Aga'po then used her power to put both images next to each others. Everyone there were shocked when they saw the similarities in their appearances. "You took away the blue skin, the whole evil thing, and they look exactly alike" said Wasp. "Exactly, and if we have any intentions of saving either of them from their fates we have to bring them both to Zamaron and put our violet light in their hearts" said Queen Aga'po. "But are you sure that this thing will work, I mean do they even love each other?" asked Wasp. "I don't sense any love for each other in their hearts" stated Miri. "I am sure this will work, and maybe our light can start a spark or even create love in each other" said Queen Aga'po more seriously. "OK so the plan is, the next time we find them alone or have a chance, we bring them to Zamaron" said Carol. All the sapphires there could tell just by looking at each other that they got it.

**Ysmault**

"I have just made agreements and plans with Larfleeze" said Atrocitus. "We are going to assist them in their invasion of Odym to claim a blue power ring for themselves". "What do we get out of it?" asked Hulk. "They will get their power ring and we will get one of the blue lantern members, the one known as Spider-Man" said Atrocitus. "Why him? What makes him so special?" asked Ghost Rider. "I can sense the power he creates when he's in a possession of a power ring" explained Atrocitus. "So that's the plan we get the Bug and they get the ring?" asked Hulk. "Yes, and believe me with him as a member of our corps we can have full control of the great power he creates" said Atrocitus. The three began to get ready for their assist in attack when he calls in his second-in-command. "Bleez, while I am gone you are in charge of the corps" said Atrocitus. Bleez nodded in agreement stating that she understood. As she made her leave she grabbed Ghost rider's attention. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Bleez sarcastically. "I never got a thank you for saving you" said Ghost Rider. "Fine, Thank you, now is that all?" asked Bleez. "You know there's something very familiar about you" said Ghost Rider. "Well whatever it is I don't care" said Bleez rudely, just as Ghost Rider grabbed her and said "Wait". This enraged Bleez. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" said Bleez in fury. "I Like you" said Ghost rider. "I guess you're just like the rest, you like my face, so if you kiss me I'll kill you in less than a second" said Bleez. "I don't care about your face I like, it's the rage I like in you" responded Ghost Rider. With that being said she tried to kill him by kissing him so that she can vomit her boiling plasma blood into his mouth, what she didn't count on was his hellfire burning the blood before it could kill him. By making an attempt in killing him she used up her power and her red lantern uniform disappeared which exposed her face and shocked the Ghost Rider. "Great now I have to recharge" said Bleez. Ghost rider then turned back into Johnny Blaze. "You…..you look…..look like….Roxy" said Johnny. "That's who you remind me of, you sound like her, argue like her, look like her". "Who's Roxy?" said Bleez as she left to charge her ring. "She was my…" said Johnny only to be interrupted by Atrocitus. "Are you coming Johnny Blaze of Earth?" asked Atrocitus. He then morphed back into Ghost Rider and flew up to the sky looking back only to see Bleez continue walking to recharge her ring.

**Okaara**

"Zemo, Goblin, Sayd come here now" demanded Larfleeze. "Are we ready to invade Odym?". "Yes Larfleeze I am I have sharpened my blade to kill Captain America if he makes an appearance" said Zemo. "I want to bring all the pain I can to Spider-Man and then when he thinks I'm done I'll keep his head" said Green Goblin. "Yes about that, you will get to have your opportunity to hurt him but he will not die" said Larfleeze. "WHAT?!" shouted Goblin in blistering fury. "Atrocitus has other plans for him so I will allow you to inflict pain but do not kill him…UNDERSTAND" said Larfleeze. Green Goblin was extremely disappointed but then he heard voices coming from Larfleez's battery. "Who's in there?" asked Goblin. "You don't want to be speaking to Ophidian he might convince you to do what he says and may possibly possess you and you don't want to touch my lantern because if you do, …..YOU'LL BE BEGGING TO BE POSSESSED BY OPHIDIAN" shouted Larfleeze. "My corps have already arrived at Odym by now so I think we should take our leave" said Larfleeze. "Sayd you stay here and report back to me if anything happens" instructed Larfleeze. "Yes, lord Larfleeze." Said Sayd annoyed as the three ornge lanterns took their leave to Odym.

**Odym**

"OK, we're here so what's the-" said Spider-Man as he saw the chaos being committed in front of him. "Problem?" said Spider-Man as he finished his sentence. "Ganthet what is the damage?" asked Saint Walker as they continued to fight off the orange lanterns. "So far they had no luck removing the central battery or trying to turn us into orange lanterns" said Ganthet. "But more and more keep coming!" said Black Panther as he defeated an orange lantern. At that moment Hal, Cap, and the many other green lanterns came to their need of help. "I see you got my message" said Saint Walker. "And mine too" said Spider-Man. Cap smiled as he and the rest of the green lanterns helped fight them off. "Mine, soon the whole universe will be mine" said Larfleeze as he and the other two orange lanterns arrived. "Zemo" said Captain America. "Captain America" said Zemo. At that moment forward the two flew straight into each other and fought. "Why, why of all the greedy psychos back in our universe did that ring pick you" said as he tried to punch him in the face. Dodging the punch Zemo talked back saying "Because no one wants to rule the Earth and kill you more than I do" said Zemo. "Hello Spider-Man" said Goblin as he flew straight to kill Spider-Man but his spider-sense tingled warning him what was happening. "Hey Goblin, miss me?" joked Spider-Man. "I told you not to kill him" demanded Larfleeze. Then out of Nowhere Atrocitus had appeared and jumped straight down on the face of the planet to attack Spider-Man. He then grabbed him by the face and then punched him, threw him, slammed him straight into the ground and mocked him while doing so. "What was that for?" said Spider-Man. "To prove how weak you are" said Atrocitus. "Weak huh? I'll show you weak" he said as he shot web in Atrocitus's face trying to pull him forward only to be grabbed by him and then swing spider-Man out of there. He crashed into a mountain only to be followed by Atrocitus. "My ring told me everything about you Peter Parker of Earth. It told me that you we're the cause of your beloved Uncle Ben's death" said Atrocitus. "And when you found his murderer, you let him live, disgracing your Uncle, not fulfilling your justice, and proving to yourself that you killed him". "SHUT UP" yelled Spider-Man. "And don't say anything else about him". Green goblin flew into pick him up. "I don't care what you say Larfleeze I want to kill him" said Goblin. "And you Goblin, you caused more and more pain every day since it happened" said Spider-Man angrily. "Since what happened?" asked Goblin. "Don't listen to them Peter, their trying to distract you" said Saint-Walker. "Stay out of this" said Spider-Man. Atrocitus then came in front of Spider-Man and pulled his blue ring off his finger and replace it with a red one. "NOOOOOO!" shouted Saint Walker. Spider-Man's blue lantern uniform turned into a red lantern's uniform. Then as the red lantern plasma entered his blood it mixed with his spider DNA causing some serious results. He grew 2 more pairs of arms, 8 long spider arms, 3 more pairs of eyes and grew all hairy everywhere. Meaning that wearing a red lantern ring turned Spider-Man into the Man-Spider. "Welcome to my corps Man-Spider" said Atrocitus. "As promised here is your blue ring Larfleeze" said Atrocitus. "Finally, come my lanterns we return to Okaara now" said Larfleeze as he put on the ring and flew off with his corps back to his home planet. "Come Man-Spider, we have you recruited you have no purpose being with your 'former' friends" said Atrocitus as he, Man-Spider, and the rest of the red lantern corps immediately left. "Peter-" said Saint Walker as his fellow lantern was corrupted and his ring stolen. "We will find him" said Ganthet. "Indeed we leave no lantern behind" said Black Panther. "And we'll be there to help" said Hal as the rest of the other green lanterns there stood their ground. "Thank you my friends together we will save him from Atrocitus's corruption. All will be well" said Saint Walker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Odym**

"So we know the plan right?" asked Hal Jordan. "You, me, Thor, Saint Walker, Panther, and Brother Warth will go to Okaara and retrieve Spider-Man's blue ring from Larfleeze, and contact the indigo tribe and the star sapphires to help and contain Spider-Man" said Captain America. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. "No lets go and do what we lanterns do best" said Hal. "Indeed" said Thor. "But if you don't mind I think we have something back on Oa that can help us" said Hal. "Very well we will go to Oa only to receive what you think is necessary" said Saint Walker.

**Ysmault**

"Stop fighting and pay attention, did you hear me, I said stop" said Atrocitus. All the red lanterns were too busy arguing and fighting to pay any attention, all accept Atrocitus, Bleez, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Rankorr, Dex-Starr, and Man-Spider. "Well at least you six listen, Hulk would you please get their attention" said Atrocitus. Hulk smiled as he leaned over and made the loudest roar he ever made and when he was done everyone stopped what they were doing at looked up to Atrocitus. "Thank you, Hulk" said Atrocitus annoyingly as he moved his hands away from his ears. "Now as I was saying my mission to convert the former blue lantern Spider-Man into our new red lantern Man-Spider, this will not only strengthen our red energy but our red lantern central power battery" said Atrocitus as everyone cheered. "And soon he will provide us with enough power and rage to destroy the guardians". Bleez then came over to Atrocitus and asked "So what's our next plan of action?". "Our plan of action is simple while on my absence with Man-Spider, you'll strengthen our new recruits" said Atrocitus. "I can't believe this thing is what you wanted sooooooo-" said Bleez sarcastically before being pushed by Man-Spider. "So you want to fight huh?" asked Bleez walking fast toward Man-Spider. "Enough, both of you will do what I ordered" said Atrocitus as he stopped them from fighting. Man-Spider nodded in response while Bleez just said "Whatever" with disrespect. With that being said Atrocitus had left with Man-Spider. "OK so-" said Bleez before being interrupted. "I thought we were already trained?" asked Ghost rider. "Don't interrupt me, and you only have one thing to concentrate the person who gets you angry that caused you to become a red lantern, if you exact your revenge on who ever they are you are officially a red lantern" explained Bleez. "Ross" said Hulk with anger. "Mephisto" said Ghost rider with anger. "Oh, I see you haven't killed them but just the thought of them angers you so much it charges your ring, so tell me who are they?" asked Bleez. "Ross fights Hulk, lies to world and tells them Hulk is evil, make evil people fight Hulk, take away Betty, and never leaves Hulk alone" said Hulk. "Bleez understands, tell Bleez is Betty who Hulk loves and can not see no more?" said Bleez mocking Hulk who in response nods. "And what about you Rider, who's this Mephisto?" asked Bleez. "Mephisto is the dark demon I sold my soul to. When I was young my father had a disease that would kill him I'd be crushed if he'd die, that's when he showed up saying he'll save my father if I sell him my soul, I agreed. The next day, keeping his word he cured his disease but he didn't want him to interfere with our deal so he killed him. I later became this dark demon and hunted down other evil demons and return them to him, but they killed my friends, and when I said I would never return this power or follow another order from him he took revenge by taking the Woman I love to his dark demon world, leaving me like this" said Ghost rider. "And this girl's name, is it Roxy?" asked Bleez. "Yes" said Ghost rider. "Well, Hulk just keep thinking about that man and you're good to go" said Bleez as hulk nodded and left. "And for you well you got no one to blame but yourself". "WHAT" yelled Ghost rider as he tried to strike Bleez. "You made the deal" said Bleez as she blocked the strike. "HE CAME TO MY LIFE AND BECAUSE OF HIM I LOST EVERYTHING" yelled ghost rider. "There you go you see now you're trained" said Bleez. "This was a test?" he asked. "Of course, now you're ready and never compare me to that Roxy girl again, ok" said Bleez. "Why you-" said Ghost rider before something had entered Ysmault. "What is that thing?" asked Bleez as he turned back into Johnny Blaze. "That's…that's my…my motorcycle" said Johnny.

**Oa**

"So tell me Hal Jordan, what is it that you want to get on Oa" asked Saint Walker. "What do you think, I'm getting Ion" said Hal. "Of course the ion entity will defiantly provide all the service we acquire" said Saint Walker. "What's Ion?" asked Captain America. "Ion is the living embodiment of willpower, it's literally made of Willpower" said Hal. "With his help we can help Spider-Man for sure" said Hal. "Tell me Saint Walker, do the blue lanterns have an entity as well?" asked Black Panther. "Indeed we do it's name is Adara" said Saint Walker. "Interesting" said Black Panther. "Let us retrieve this 'Ion' and resume to the mission at hand" said Thor. "Agreed" said Captain America. "Alright he's at the central power battery" said Hal. As they arrived a large green shark like alien came out and went into Captain America. When he entered Captain America he had a new uniform on and started glowing green. "What happened?" asked Captain America. " I probably should have told you the embodiements can possess you but rest assured you have full control of it not the other way around" explained Hal. "Let us proceed with retrieving Spider-Man's ring" said Black Panther as they all flew off and headed to Okaara.

**Nok**

"The process is complete" said Indigo-1. "Of course it will be sometime for the compassion to reach her heart". "OK, but because this process took too long even to begin with lets return to the normal sized Universe, and continue with what we need to do" said Yellow Jacket. "Agreed" said Indigo-1. They then exited the micro prison and re entered the planet Nok right in front of Storm and Munk. "Hey storm what's going on and why's Munk here?" asked Yellow Jacket. "Look at the message on your ring and then ask me" said Storm. They then looked at the messages on their rings and all four of them looked at each other. "So I guess we're heading for Zamaron?" asked Yellow Jacket. "Nok" said the rest of them. They then all flew off to Zamaron.

**Qward**

"We have finally finished, Parallax is now as powerful as ever" said Sinestro. "I'm glad I could be a part of this" said Nightmare as he smiled. "SINESTRO" said Parallax. "Welcome back Parallax, now before we get you nito plans what is it you want?" asked Sinestro. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED DURRING MY REST?" well a lot has happened, a Nightmare could you leave us for a minute while I inform him?" said Sinestro as he was leaving. As he exited he saw the brutal Arkillo train many new recruits, as he saw this hermit crab like alien fire make sniper shots in space as a few minutes' later planets in that direction exploded. "You there are you gonna stand there and watch us or prove yourself worthy to join our corps?" asked this sinestro crorps member with black eyes and no lips named Karu-Sil. She then made constructs of three alien wolves that went straight to him in response he nearly used his ring to push the wolves out of the way. "You hurt my Wolves, you lose a hand now" she said. Just before she even touched him he touched her and fell straight to sleep. "Pleasant dreams" said Nightmare. "Tell me your story so it may be recorded in the book of Parallax" said this other Sinestro corps member who held a book. "My name is Lyssa Drak I'm the book keeper of the book of parallax" she said. He then told her his tale as she recorded every detail and statement into that book. "Tell me does this book contain any other tales of the sinestro corps?" he asked as she nodded. "Tell them to me". She then told him many tales from that book as each one intrigues him more and more. Just then Karu-Sil had awoken from her sleep and wanted to continue her fight with Nightmare but then Sinestro had appeared. "Nightmare I've just informed Parallax of the information he wanted now we continue with our plans" said Sinestro.

**Okaara**

"Finally it' mine, the blue ring is mine now" said Larfleeze over and over again. From that moment Green Goblin had leaned over to take his lantern only to be caught by Larfleeze. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF?" yelled Larfleeze. "Well you didn't let me have Spider-Man and I deserve to have something" said Goblin "No you don't" said Larfleeze. "Where is that friend of yours anyway?" "He's with Sayd talking about stuff, so any way gimme, gimme, gimme" said Goblin. "I said No, the blue ring is mine and mine alone" said Larfleeze. "Funny, because that ring belonged to Spider-Man before you took it from him" said Hal. "Green Lanterns and Blue Lanterns I want you to leave this place" demanded Larfleeze. "Get the ring" said Cap. Larfleeze then created his orange lantern corps and told them to attack them. Panther jumped over the orange lantern with the very large head named Blume. "The lanterns are weak when it comes to intelligence" he stated. Saint Walker then came forward jumped onto Larfleeze and grabbed the blue ring off of him. "My ring!" shouted Larfleeze. "It was never your ring Larfleeze, it was Peter Parker of Earth's" he stated "You're not going any where" shouted Larfleeze. Then Storm had appeared to help them. "I could use your assistance Strom" asked Thor. "With pleasure Thor" stated Storm. They then Zapped Larfleeze and Green Goblin with lightning leaving them unconscious."We have the ring now let's help Spider-Man" said Cap. Then using the power of the ion entity they then flew directly

**Zamaron**

Above the planet Zamaron, Atrocitus had witnessed Man-Spider destroy a cruising ship full of dangerous criminals. "Very impressive Man-Spider" said Atrocitus. "Now I think you are ready to destroy the guardians" said Atrocitus. Then Captain America and friends had just arrived right in front of them. "Spider-Man!" yelled Balck Panther just before Atrocitus punched him. "There is no Spider-Man only Man-Spider" said Atrocitus. Then violet constructs of chains appeared around Atrocitus and Man-Spider. "We have got your call" said Wasp as Carol, Sue, and many other star sapphires waited besides her. Captain America and the rest of them then created constructs of chains as well and all of them used all their strength and threw them down to Zamaron. Man-Spider then landed near the central power battery attacking and webbing star sapphires as he flew up to the lens. Inside he saw two shapes holding each other and this other creature resembling a dragon or a t-rex came infront of his clouded vision scaring him. At that moment Queen Aga'po had called upon her guards and star sapphires to stop Man-Spider. In response he fought many of them and then entered Queen Aga'po's throne room. Man-Spider grabbed one of the sapphires and she tried to get out of many of his arms. "Queen Aga`po help-" said the Star Sapphire before he wrapped her up in his red construct webbing. And the former Star sapphire burst out of the web emerged as a red lantern. "What did you do to her?" demanded Queen Aga'po. He then turned all the webbing that the star sapphires were caught in and turned them into his red web construct. "Sapphires stand dow-" said Queen Aga'po before Wasp and Miri came bursting in grabbing and pushing him out of there. As they were getting him out of there Miri made constructs of chains to restrain him, while Wasp kept shooting him with her stingers. "I'm gonna get Sue and the others" said Wasp. "I will secure Man-Spider until your return" said Miri. As she was gone Man-Spider was growling for freedom. "Be silent creature soon we will be rid of you and young Peter Parker of Earth will return to us" said Miri but he just kept roaring. "I said be silent" said Miri as she she used her special power to make him feel love. Then his eyes turned from Red back to blue. Then she stopped seeing that he stopped roaring and noticed that he was trying to communicate to her. She could tell that he was saying Help me. "Are you-" said Miri before cutting-off her own sentence to do something else. She then used her power again to look into his memories, not the memories of Man-Spider but the memories of Spider-Man. In the memory she saw the last thing they said to each other the last time they met. "If you ever need help" said Miri a while ago. "If I need something I'll come and Knock" said Spider-Man a long time ago. Now in present time, she asked if it were him in control. "Is it really you in there?" asked Miri. He then knocked on the broken door to show that it was him and he needed her help. "Even in a serious matter you are still wittey" said Miri. Then Saint Walker, Black Panther, Brother Warth, and Yellow Jacket as a giant, came and made constructs of Spider-Man. Black Panther made a construct of spider-man wearing the iron-spider costume, while Brother Warth made a construct of spider-man wearing the black suit. Both of the constructs held Man-Spider in place. While Yellow Jacket came and as a giant was able to absorb so much rage that was corrupting his heart and mind. Miri walked torward his heart and made him see the woman he loves and their feelings for they have for each other. Saint Walker came making a Construct of Spider-Man in his normal costume bringing over his ring. "I release you from this imprisonment Peter" said Saint Walker as his construct put his ring back on his finger. From that moment he turned back into himself and was a blue lantern again. All the red lantern constructs and webbing disappeared and the red lanterns he created turned back into Star sapphires. Queen Aga'po, Captain America, and everyone else there stood there and smiled. "What happened?" asked Spider-Man. "Atrocitus turned you into a red lantern Man-Spider but we all saved you" said Saint Walker. "Really, that's cool, anyway I'll just be down here" said Spider-Man as he passed out on the ground there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Zamaron**

"Is he ok?" asked Wasp. "Being under the influence of the red ring gave him a tremendous amount of power to withstand" said Saint Walker. "He'll be fine" said Captain America. "So who's hauling him back to Odym?" asked Hal. Then Spider-Man was starting to wake up. "…..uuuuhhhhhh" moaned Spider-Man. "Look he's waking up" said Carol. "Ow my head what just happened?" asked Spider-Man. "The last thing I remember we were having a smack down with Atrocitus and then I'm here having a blue ring put on my finger again". "Our previous battle with Atrocitus on Odym was to get you to join his corps" explained Saint Walker. "Yeah, you became this giant spider thing" said Wasp. "I became the Man-Spider" yelled Spider-Man. "Yes but do not worry, with our combined light we were able to free you from anything left of the Man-Spider" said Miri. Spider-Man then looked at the damage he caused and the number of people he knew that were standing in front of him. "You guys went through all this to save me?" asked Spider-Man. "Of course and even as a monster you were quite a handful" said Black Panther. Spider-Man then turned his head to Miri. "It looks like we're even" said Spider-Man. "It appears so, but I as any star sapphire here are always happy to lend a hand" said Miri. "By the way before I leave I just want to know two things, one what is that pink dragon-thing in your central power battery?" asked Spider-Man. Then Queen Aga'po had just walked up seeing that Spider-Man is his normal self again. "I see you are healed, but to answer your question the creature you saw in our battery core was Predator, he is the entity of love, his physical and mental conscience is made of love" explained Queen Aga'po. "So do we…uh" asked Spider-Man before Black Panther cut him off. "Yes its name is Adara, Captain America possesses the power of Ion, their entity of willpower" answered Black Panther. "Cool" said Spider-Man. "And what is your other question?" asked Yellow Jacket as the rest of the Indigo tribe was leaving. "Oh yeah, umm where's Atrocitus?" asked Spider-Man. "We are currently unaware of his whereabouts" said Saint Walker. "It is time we make our leave". "Yeah I think it's time we get back to our thing too" said Hal as they took off. "Well I guess we'll be heading out now" said Spider-Man. "Indeed we will" said Saint Walker. Spider-Man, Saint Walker, and the rest of the blue lanterns then left Zamaron and returned to Odym.

**Nok**

Indigo tribe members Indigo-1, Yellow, Jacket, and Storm had just returned to Nok after their encounter with Man-Spider. "Well it's good to be back" said Yellow Jacket. "Even if it is an old abandoned prison planet". "With all those comments and remarks, I don't know why you were considered worthy of the indigo ring" said Storm. Then Munk had walked up to them with important information that considered them. "Orma tuk jun haso lek" said Munk. "What do you mean something's wrong with the central battery?" asked Storm. Then all four of them flew directly to the central battery, in the location was the indigo tribes' co founder staring at the central battery being held up by a statue of their other cofounder Abin-Sur. "Natromo, do you know anything about the central battery?" asked Indigo-1. "No, all I know is that it's been turning on and off again repeatedly, the fate of our tribe or compassion is unknown" stated Natromo. Indigo-1 and Storm flew up to the lens of the battery but Yellow Jacket just used his normal power and grew to the size big enough to be in front of the lens. "My ring is not allowing me to see or know what is currently happening" stated Indigo-1. "Mine's not letting me either" stated Storm. "OK so I'll just find out the hard way, by going in myself" said Yellow Jacket as he shrunk small enough to enter the battery and not be harmed so it's safe to fly in and fly out. "Wait" said Indigo-1. "What?" asked Yellow Jacket. "We do not possess the knowledge of what would happen if you enter the battery" said Indigo-1. "But if I don't then we won't be able to stop the possibility of there being a bigger consequence" said Yellow Jacket. "Very well, you may enter, but exit immediately if there is any problem" said Indigo-1 as Yellow Jacket entered the battery. "So this is how it looks like inside the battery" commented Yellow Jacket. "Focus on the matter at hand" said Indigo-1. Then a huge alien version of a giant squid had came in front of him. "Uhhh Indigo?" said Yellow Jacket with concern. "Yes yes what is it?" asked Indigo-1. "There's this giant squid in here, do I shoot it?" asked Yellow Jacket. "A giant squid?" asked Indigo-1 to herself. "Proselyte, no do not harm it and leave it alone just ask it what is going on" instructed Indigo-1. "OK umm, Proselyte what is going on" asked Yellow Jacket. "I AM NEEDED OUTSIDE THIS LANTERN, I AQUIRE YOU FOR EXITING THIS LANTERN" Said Proselyte. "He said he needs to be out and needs me to get ooooouuuuuuuuutttttttt-" said Yellow Jacket as Proselyte possessed his compassionate body temporarily. "Yellow Jacket are you ok, get out now" instructed Indigo-1. Then they noticed a small shape in front of them growing and growing. "Is everything ok?" asked Storm. They then noticed that Yellow Jacket was glowing the color indigo and he had then indigo symbol all over himself along with constructs of tentacles coming out of his body. "Hank Pym of Earth isn't here right now but rest assured he is not harmed" he said. "I am Proselyte the emotional embodiment of compassion and I am needed outside of the lantern".

**Oa**

"So now that Spider-Man's back in one piece let's see if we're needed somewhere" said Hal. "Agreed, but tell me do I need to have Ion within me now that he's not needed anymore?" asked Captain America. "Well Ion is staying with you because of your willpower and your worthiness, but you can give him up if you want to Cap, it's your decision" said Hal. "Well if he's not going anywhere anytime soon, I guess I'll keep him" said Captain America. They then flew straight to the green central power battery just above the training grounds. "I can't believe it was only two weeks ago we were the ones being yelled at by ol' grouch face down there" said Captain America referring to Kilowog. "I still can't stop laughing at how he reacted to the fact that he can't lift Thor's hammer" said Hal. "Indeed, it was amusing that he even tried to lift the ground beneath him just to get it in his hold" said Thor. "Yeah that was a good time" said Hal as he smiled. "Well, well if it isn't the two newbie's" said Guy Gardner another one of the three other green lanterns of earth. "So is it true that you're the new Ion?" asked Kyle Rayner. In response to that Captain America created a green lantern glow revealing his power to him. "Woah" Said Kyle. "And is it true that you're a god?" asked Kyle looking at Thor. Thor then flew up to the sky made lightning appear and swung his hammer around until lighting struck the hammer. As he came back down he put down his hammer revealing the inscription on it which said _"Whosoever Hold this Hammer If He be Worthy shall possess the Power of Thor"_. "Cool" said Kyle. "Yeah so what, he's a god" joked Guy."Tell me is it true that where you came from you were a soldier like me?" asked John Stewart. He then powered down his ring revealing his original Captain America uniform and started revealing his Military info. Name Rdgers, Steven, Rank: Captain, Military: Army" stated Captain America. "Now tell me I'm not a soldier" said Cap as John smiled. "So what, he's a soldier" joked Guy as he restated his joke. "So Hal told me he is a test pilot, John's a soldier, you two already know what we are, so tell us what did you do that gives you your courage?" asked Captain America. "Well for me I'm a cop, and Kyle over here has the most scary job in the universe that no one here can compare too" said Guy as Kyle elbowed him in the chest. "I'm an artist" said Kyle shyly. "The ring chose you for a reason and despite what you may do for a living I'm sure your worthy of it" said Captain America. "Thanks Cap" said Kyle. Then Captain America's eyes turned burning green. "What is it?" asked Hal. "Ion told me something big is about to happen" said Captain America. "What, what's going to happen?" asked Hal. "I don't know, but we better b ready for it" said Captain America.

**Okaara**

"No,no,no,no,no" said Larfleeze over and over again. "How could this happen, how, how" yelled Larfleeze. "I can't believe you're still whining about it" said Goblin. "I want you to-" said Larfleeze as he was being interrupted. "You want me to what, get you your blue ring back, get you more food, o I know bring you all the treasures in the world" said Goblin. "I WANT YOU TO SSSHHHHUUUUUUTTTT UUUPPPP" yelled Larfleeze at the top of his lungs. "You know I may be forced to keep you alive, but I think I'll take my chances" threatened Larfleeze as Goblin gulped. Up in front of Larfleeze he saw Baron Zemo and Sayd come his way. "And where have you been?" asked Larfleeze very seriously. "I do not know if Goblin told you, but I have been with Sayd being told of the information about the history of the corps. Like how you 'recruited' people in your corps, why you traveled to Okaara in the first place, and much, much more" said Zemo. "It is true Lord Larfleeze I have been informing him about the history of the power and the tales of this corps" said Sayd. "How much did you tell him?" asked Larfleeze. "Only the knowledge you gave me and the ones I possess, nothing more about you" said Sayd. "Good I want my secrets kept" said Larfleeze. "No worries" said Zemo. "I want to know where you two were when those lanterns came and took my new blue ring, the ring I not only want but need" whined Larfleze. "For only the blue light can quench my hunger". "Well after you obtained your blue ring I shadowed the red lanterns and their newest recruit, which apparently is now back to his normal self" explained Zemo. "Wait Spider-Man's back, he's mine, do you hear me mine, mine, mine" said Goblin before being hit by Zemo. "Yes don't interrupt me Green Goblin, as I was saying since they freed him from Atrocitus's corruption, they removed and discarded his ring" said Zemo as he held out his hand and in it was the glowing red ring which shined brightly in Larfleeze's eyes and in his interest. "I found it and its all yours" said Zemo. "You found it and now it's mine, it's all mine wait what do you get out of it?" asked Larfleeze. "I'm glad you asked, what **I want** is to know and understand the power and knowledge of the orange light and anything involving that entity Ophidian. By the way Goblin is reaching for your Lantern again" said Zemo. In response to that Larfleeze picked up his lantern and hit Larfleeze with it. "Well words are cheap, it's a deal I tell you words in exchange for the red ring" said Larfleeze. "Give me the ring and I'll tell you what you want shortly after I enjoy it" said Larfleeze. As a Baron, Zemo honored his word and gave him his ring and Larfleeze just held the ring as he slowly put the ring on. Zemo then got out of Larfleeze's sight and he grabbed something out of his pocket and it was revealed that he pulled out a red ring. "I see you have another red ring in your possession" said Sayd who surprised him. "Do not worry, I won't tell Larfleeze just tell me what are your real intentions" said Sayd. "I worry for nothing, and my attentions are true I just used the combinations of my light and the red light to create another real ring, I want to know the secrets but I won't give up this ring" stated Zemo. "So I see" said Sayd.

**Odym**

Meanwhile Saint Walker, Spider-Man, and Brother Warth had just arrived back on Odym. "Well it seems that the blue ring has now completely realized that you are it wearer" said Saint Walker. "Great" said Spider-Man as he sounded guilty. "I don't need my ring to sense that something's the matter, so tell me what's wrong?" asked Saint Walker. "It's just that the ring chooses its' owner the bearer has to be worthy of its' purpose, so when I was a red lantern Man-Spider I was worthy of having all that rage and causing so much death and destruction. Then Black Panther came in front of Spider-Man. "The red ring chose you because Atrocitus manipulated you to get you angry enough for the ring to accept you, and when it did the ring corrupted your heart and mind" said Black Panther "So if anything it was the ring's fault for what happened". "Yeah but-" said Spider-Man not finishing his sentence. "Think of it as this" said Saint Walker as created a construct of Man-Spider. "If you really were a monster that cared only about death and destruction then the ring shouldn't be on your finger" said Saint Walker as his construct of Man-Spider. Spider-Man then looked at his ring thinking they might be right and his guilt had disappeared. Then Saint Walker's ring came on and a message came up "Saint Walker and Brother Warth, Brother Hymn and Sister Sercy have confirmed that Adara is telling us vital information that concerns the purpose of our Corps, bring Spider-Man and Black Panther they may be involved with this matter. At that moment all the blue lantern members appeared at the central battery where they awaited for Adara to speak its' message. "Great Adara tell us what is the urgent matter?" asked Saint Walker. "I SENSE THAT ONE WHO HAS SUFFERED GREAT LOSS AND LACKS GREAT HOPE WILL BE PUNNISHED EVEN MORE, MAKING IT WORSE FOR HIM TO EVEN RECONSIDER HIS LACK OF HOPE" said Adara. "How do we prevent this?" asked Ganthet. "FIND BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, AND IF IT IS TOO LATE YOU MUST STOP HIM BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY" said Adara. "What do you mean by that?" asked Spider-Man. "I MAY BE ABLE TO ASSIST YOU IF THE TIME IS NECESSARY" responded Adara. "I hope we can save him because don't want to end him" said Spider-Man. "agreed said Spider-Man"

**Ysmault**

"I can't believe it's here!" said Johnny. "This, thing is what the ghost rider rode?" said Bleez criticizing the motorcycle. Johnny was simply starring straight at the bike checking if everything was where it needed to be and if it was his real bike while Bleez just stared and circled it wanting to know if there was anything special to it. "Do you want to say something?" asked Johnny. "Tell me, what makes this special from anything else you 'ride'?" asked Bleez. "This motorcycle was my fathers' he gave it to me just before that demon killed him. This is really all I have left of him…and me" explained Johnny. They then noticed that their sun was setting and they knew what that meant. As soon as the sun was gone Johnny let the Ghost rider come out easily. And when he changed into the Ghost Rider his motorcycle changed with him. "Bleez's eyes even widened as her interest in the motorcycle expanded. "Now this is something the ghost rider would ride" said Bleez as Ghost rider turned and looked at her. "You want to ride it don't you?" asked Ghost rider curiously. Then all the other red lanterns came around and hid from them as they wanted to find out but not be caught. "No I don't" said Bleez. Then the Ghost Rider sat down in his motorcycle and turned it around but, before he left he asked her one more time "You sure?". "Nope not at all, if you ask me I think even with your original power you pretty much never needed it" said Bleez. He was just about to leave when. "BUT, as the second-in-command of the red lanterns I must know what kind of power this is, now that it involves the red lanterns" said Bleez. Bleez then got on the motorcycle and sat behind ghost rider. "LET'S RIDE!" yelled ghost rider as they rode away across the planet leaving a trail of hellfire for tire prints. The motorcycle leaving had created a bright light that blinded the corps temporarily only for a few seconds, and when they could see again they saw that Ghost Rider, Bleez, and the motorcycle was gone and all that was left was a trail of fire. As they were driving in rapid speed Hulk was wanting to be alone at that moment but then he saw Bleez and Ghost rider, thinking that the motorcycle was a fast metal demon on fire Hulk got out of its way. "Tell me Bleez how does this feel?" asked Ghost Rider. "My ring may allow me to travel from one location to another, but it has nothing on this experience" responded Bleez. Then a blast of yellow light had ended their joyride as it knocked them off. "Well, I see we're interrupting something" said this Sinestro corps member named Romat-Ru, who in response blasted them again saying "Too bad". Then four other Sinestro corps members appeared right in front of them. This other Sinestro corps member, who was a robot named Tekik, came and blasted them as well. "This. Is. Pointless. We. Should. Use. Our. Full. Power. To. Sustain. Him." he stated in his robotic tone. Then a Sinestro corps member named Slushh which appeared to be a skeleton in this green rubber-like shell which contained a corrosive acid inside it with him which didn't affected him, came and circled around Bleez and Ghost rider and said something that couldn't be translatable unless in possession of a yellow power ring. "Yes I agree Slushh" said Romat-Ru. Ghost rider swung out his chain at them to fight back and Bleez flew up in the air with her skeletal wings and vomited boiling hot blood plasma (as all red lanterns can do) at them, hoping that their methods could stop them. "What are you doing here?" demanded Bleez. "NO, Sinestro wants him unharmed" yelled Arkillo ignoring Bleez's question. "Why do you need him, answer me?!" shouted Bleez. Ghost rider jumped on top of Tekik and used his ghost rider spikes to scratch at his face when suddenly three alien wolf-like creatures came and attacked him from behind. "AAAHHHH!" yelled Ghost rider. "There our trouble is over" said this female sinestro corps member named Karu-Sil. Ghost rider was about to blast her when a yellow construct a chain appeared and covered his entire hand. Slushh and Romat-Ru had already finished off Bleez as they left her on the ground unconscience. Soon the other members created yellow constructs of chains and then hauled him off to Qward. Bleez was later awoken by Atrocitus who looked angrier than ever. "What happened?" asked Atrocitus. "The sinestro corps came, they took Ghost Rider" explained Bleez. Then Atrocitus's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" yelled Atrocitus. "I don't know why bu-" said Bleez before Atrocitus cut her off. "It doesn't matter why the only thing that matters is that we get him back. Hulk come here now" said Atrocitus as he summoned Hulk. In a few minutes later Hulk had appeared and then all three of them left for Qward.

**Qward**

In a few minutes later the sinestro corps members that abducted Ghost rider had appeared back to Qward and literally dumped him on the ground there. "What do you want from me?" asked Ghost rider. Then on the opposite side, Sinestro with Nightmare by his side had walked toward him. "It's not what they want, and it's not what I want either" said Sinestro. "Then who do I talk to and ask what they want?" asked Ghost rider as he got back onto his feet. "Oh you'll see soon enough" said Sinestro as he kicked him down. "You shouldn't have done that" said Ghost rider. "Why?" asked Sinestro. "Because I, the ghost rider only burn those who are guilty and this whole place is guilty" said Ghost rider. "Yes, I know Nightmare has informed me about you as he has also told me about your strengths and weaknesses" said Sinestro. Then the five sinestro corps members behind him and Sinestro and Nightmare held out their rings and created the only construct that could stop him, they all made constructs of suns. "The blackest night may strengthen you, but the brightest day weakens you" said Sinestro as Ghost eider had turned back into Johnny Blaze. Just then Atrocitus, Bleez and Hulk had landed there and blasted Arkillo three of the five members there. "Return Ghost rider to us" said Atrocitus. But before Sinestro could respond Bleez flew over to try to pick up Johnny. But as soon as she got close Nightmare blasted her. "Do you think I'll just hand him over to you?" asked Sinestro sarcastically as he and his corps fought each other while Hulk and Arkillo were having their own smack down. While he still had some strength left Johnny wanted to get out of there and get to a dark area so he could turn back into ghost rider and combine his power with the red power ring. Then Nightmare came and grabbed his red ring off and pushed him down. "I don't think so" said Nightmare as he placed and secured a yellow power ring on him. "What?" asked Johnny q uestioning why they gave him a yellow ring. "Now Nightmare while he's weakened" said Sinestro. "Ooohhhh Parallax" called Nightmare. Then Parallax now fully healed and strengthened more than ever came down and looked at Johnny. "WITH PLEASURE" said Parallax. "It's Parallax, Ghost Rider get out of there!" shouted Atrocitus. "What is tha-" said Johnny before parallax possessed him by entering through his mouth. When Parallax entered his body Johnny had turned back into Ghost rider only this time he appeared differently. The Sinestro corps uniform had appeared on him only the symbol and the circle around it appeared on as if it were on fire and still burning the spikes on him grew even longer, a long cape with it in shreds at the end, his eyes glowing yellow, having many rows of teeth, and the hellfire around him turned yellow. "Too late he's gone, but you still have me good old PARALLAX" he said laughing. Atrocitus, Bleez, and Hulk were shocked with what happened, but Sinestro, Nigtmare, and the rest of his corps just stood there smiling at him. "But if you'd like, you can call me PARALLAX-Rider or Ghost-PARALLAX" he said smiling and laughing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Qward**

"What have you done?" yelled Atrocitus in fury. "I only perfected him to his highest potential" said Sinestro. In response to that Atrocitus vomited his boiling hot plasma blood at Sinestro. "Uh uh uh" said Parallax as he used his ring to create a shield to block that. Then Bleez flew straight into Parallax in hopes of stopping him. "Get out of the Ghost Rider" yelled Bleez as she was pushing Parallax. "So you're calling me Ghost Rider Now huh, what happened to Johnny Blaze of Earth?" asked Parallax. Then Bleez vomited boiling hot plasma blood in his face. "AAAHHHH!" shouted Parallax. "Ha Ha Ha, well you may not like me but I like you" said Parallax. "You're not Ghost Rider stop talking as if you were him" demanded Bleez. "But I'm the Ghost Rider" said Parallax grinning. "YOU'RE NOT GHOST RIDER!" shouted Bleez as she nearly clawed out his eyes. But before she could Nightmare came from behind her and grabbed her with his power ring and threw her down. Then Nightmare, Parallax, Sinestro and the rest of his corps came down to attack them. But just then Hulk jumped in grabbed Bleez and jumped out back to Atrocitus. "Retreat" commanded Atrocitus. "What about Ghost Rider, we can't just leave him like this" said Bleez. "He is under the possession of Parallax Bleez we can't do anything, and you do not question my authority" said Atrocitus. All three of them were leaving Qward to return to Ysmault but before they did Bleez vomited her boiling hot plasma blood at them. "Leave them" ordered Sinestro. "They already left and they are no importance to us". "You better have a good reason to let three powerful red lanterns escape from our grasp" said Parallax. "Oh I do" said Sinestro. Then Nightmare had come to his appearance. "Are you sure he's on our side?" asked Nightmare. "Of course I am Nightmare 100%" said Parallax. Then Sinestro ordered Arkillo and the rest of his corps to leave and continue on their duties. "My plan is to find the Anti-Monitor and re-recruit him back into our corps" stated Sinestro. Then Parallax's eyes widened in interest. "The Anti-Monitor" asked Parallax. "Yes I have learned of his whereabouts and he is on Qward commanding his Man hunters" said Sinestro. "You are sure he will accept your offer?" asked Parallax. "Who is the Anti-Monitor?" asked Nightmare. "The Anti-Monitor is a giant creation built to understand and control the powers of the universe, but an accident occurred and he developed a mind of his own and now he seeks to control the universe itself and he now developed a craving for planets and other things in the universe as well" explained Sinestro. "Interesting" said Nightmare. "I've already had my corps construct a ring for him to wear" said Sinestro. They then flew across Qward until they located this 100 foot thing commanding robots. "That's the Anti-Monitor?" asked Nightmare. The Anti-Monitor then noticed him and looked down. "Who are you?" asked Anti-Monitor. "Ignore him he's a new recruit, but I come to ask if you'll rejoin my corps" asked Sinestro. "Have more power added to my unlimited power" said Anti-Monitor. "I will rejoin your corps Sinestro but why d you seek my help now?" asked Anti-Monitor. "Something has come up and with you, my latest recruit, Parallax's newest host and you, I have the edge I need so does that answer your question?" asked Sinestro. "Tell me more of your plan and your newest recruits" asked Anti-Monitor as he accepted the yellow ring and the Sinestro corps symbol appeared on his chest, rejoining the Sinestro corps.

**Oa**

"OK so how exactly is something bad going to happen?" asked Hal. Captain America concentrated to find out how. "I don't know, but Ion told me something's going to happen" answered Cap. "You better not be joking about this" said Guy. Everyone there then turned and looked at Guy seriously. "At a serious matter, the Captain is never foolish unlike your Gardner" said Thor. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Guy angrily. "What I mean is when the matter is life risking, you are never serious" answered Thor. "Why don't you take a step forward and say that to my face" said Guy. "Indeed I will" said Thor. Guy then brightened his ring and Thor raised his hammer. "Both of you just cool off" said Hal as he put his arms on their chests pushing both of them apart from each other. "Hal's right, this isn't getting us anywhere" said John. "I'm not joking and neither is Ion, it's telling me to go to Okaara" said Captain America. "Wait, it's telling you to go to Larfleeze?" asked Hal. "I don't know why, but I've been willing to pick a bone with Zemo since we came here" said Captain America. "No time for grudge matches here, there's something bad, that we don't know, going to happen" stated Kyle. "He's right you know" said Hal. "I know, but that psychotic baron with that kind of power scares me" said Captain America. "I know it does Captain, but we gotta find out what's gonna happen. Which is why you and I are gonna find out" said Hal. "Wait just you two?" asked John in concern. "Yeah if Larfleeze sees all of us there he's going to get the wrong idea and cause a war or something" said Hal. "Agreed, besides you and Guy over here got issues to work out" said Cap. With that being said Hal and Captain America took off and went for Okaara. "So tell me about this 'Larfleeze' and his orange lantern corps?" asked Cap. "Well like I told you what powers his ring is avarice, greed and believe me he's extremely greedy his power levels can go over 100,000%" said Hal. "And what about his Corps?" asked Captain America. "Well none of his corps are alive really, they're actually people he's killed, whose identities he literally stole. When he 'steals' their identities they are reborn in his orange light" answered Hal. "So other than Larfleeze, Goblin, and Zemo there's nobody else living on that corps?" asked Cap. "And his Guardian Sayd, but it's only those four, anymore questions?" asked Hal. "Nope let's just get this over with asked Captain America.

**Nok**

"Proselyte let Hank Pym go" said Storm. "Hank Pym is full of compassion he will be the perfect host for my power" said Proselyte. "Yes but you can't just use his body against his will" said Storm. "I agree what Hank Pym has to say about this?" asked Indigo-1. Proselyte then let Yellow Jacket speak free from his control. "Woah, Proselyte feels really weird when he's inside you" said Yellow Jacket. "Yellow Jacket, you're in control" said Storm. "Yeah but don't worry I know Proselyte won't do anything wrong but I do want to be in control of myself" said Yellow Jacket to Proselyte. "You approve of fusing with Proselyte?" asked Indigo-1. "Like I said Proselyte won't do any harm, right?" asked Yellow Jacket. Then Proselyte took control again. "As I said Hank Pym agrees with my methods and will not be harmed in any way" said Proselyte. "Yes but you can't be in full control of his body let him be the one to-" said Storm before Proselyte cut her off. "No, as cruel and unfair as it is, and I feel for him believe me, I fear that Hank Pym of Earth will not what is necessary to do what's best for bringing compassion to the universe. "Tramo hon lek lek Hank Pym, torek jan Abin-Sur camo nok" said Indigo-1. "Abin-Sur may not approve of this idea but it's necessary and it's the reason he created the indigo tribe" said Proselyte. Then Munk and Natromo came into the room and since Yellow Jacket was glowing purple and had tentacles all over him they new Proselyte selected him as a host. "I see the Proselyte has selected his host" said Natromo. "Nok" said Storm and Indigo-1 in unison. "I must take my leave of absence to spread compassion to the universe" said Proselyte as he was taking his leave. "Oh no you don't, not unless you let Yellow Jacket back in control of himself again" said Storm. "I already explained to you why I-" said Proselyte before he stopped talking. "What's wrong?" asked Indigo-1. "I am needed, I must leave now the situation requires me" said Proselyte. "What are you talking about, what's the situation?" asked Storm. "I am needed now, and I require greater power than what I possess now" said Proselyte. He then used Yellow Jacket's power to grow tall enough to be as tall as the statue holding the central power battery. He then grabbed the battery from the statue's hand and started to fly away. "What are you doing with the battery, you don't know what the consequence it will do to the tribe if you interfere with its power" warned Indigo-1. "I am fully aware of what the consequences will be if the light is extinguished, but the power is what I need" said Proselyte just as he flew off to where ever he was needed. Storm and Indigo-1 followed him immediately after he left. "Tell me Indigo, what are the consequences?" asked Storm. "Remember I told you that I and the majority of the indigo tribe were previously dangerous psychotic criminals?" asked Indigo-1. "Yes and the indigo light extinguished that and brought compassion to your heart" said Storm. "But if the power battery is extinguished then so is the light and so are the members" said Indigo-1. "So if the battery is destroyed-" said Storm before being cut off by Indigo. "Then the compassion I and the rest of the tribe feel will no longer exist and we will return to the cold blooded, dangerous, uncompassionate monsters we were" said Indigo-1 finishing the statement said by Storm. "What were you before you came across the ring?" asked Storm. Thinking about what she was, a tear came from Indigo's eyes rembering all the horrible things she had done. "I rather not say, right now we assure the battery is safe and Hank Pym of Earth is in control of his actions" said Indigo-1 as they continued to follow Proselyte.

**Okaara**

On the swampy planet of Okaara the leader of the Orange lantern corps was explaining the final details to Baron Zemo to finish his part of the bargain he made with him. "And that, is all the secrets of the orange lantern" said Larfleeze. "Interesting" said Zemo. "Now I have the ring and you have knowledge so leave me alone" said Larfleeze as he created his corps to warn him what he'll do if he doesn't. "A deal is a deal Larfleeze" said Zemo as he walked away from him. "But tell me if you can resist Ophidian's temptations then why don't you take control of him?" asked Zemo. "Ophidian, the entity and embodiment of avarice, would want to destroy me for imprisoning him for so long, and besides I can already access his power because I got him right where I want him" said Larfleeze as he held his lantern and held it tightly. Then Sayd came to Larfleeze's and Zemo's presence to inform them of important information. "Lord Larfleeze I bring information that I thought you may want to know about" said Sayd. "What is it and it better be important?" asked Larfleeze in a threatening tone. "Two green lanterns are coming to Okaara and one seems to be in possession of the Ion entity" said Sayd. "An entity, another entity coming to Okaara" said Larfleeze. "Yes lord Larfleeze" said Sayd. "When will they arrive?" asked Larfleeze. Then in the air were green lanterns Hal Jordan and Captain America. "Larfleeze wasn't able to steal the identity of a green lantern was he?" asked Cap. "Actually he was he stole Green Lantern Gretti's identity by ripping him limb from limb and one of his constructs ate his ring" answered Hal. "Terrific" said Captain America sarcastically. "You asked" said Hal. ":ets just get this over with" said Captain America as they arrived in front of Larfleeze. "What do you want?" asked Larfleeze. "Easy there Larfleeze, were only here because Ion told Cap that something really bad is about o happen here" explained Hal. "Yes something bad will happen, to you if you don't leave right now" warned Larfleeze. Then Hal got a message from Saint Walker. "Oh my god" said Hal. "What is it?" asked Captain America. "Parallax is back, we gotta go" said Hal. "And good reddens, what is that beeping" said Larfleeze when he noticed that three of the green goblin's pumpkin bombs were on his lantern. In a few minutes later there was an explosion which pushed everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared up they could see that Larfleeze's lantern was damaged and then Ophidian escaped from his prison yelling "I'M FREE, I'M FREE". "Come to me Ophidian" yelled Green Goblin as he stuck his hand up. "WITH PLEASURE" said Ophidian as he possessed his body. As soon as he entered his body Green Goblin was no longer green but very orange with the orange lantern corps symbol on his fore head his eyes and tongue like a snake, had huge horns pointy ears and real wings. He now became a real goblin. "What did you do?" asked Cap. "I have all the power" said Goblin Smiling and laughing as he knocked Hal Jordan, Larfleeze, Captain America, and Baron Zemo to the ground. "You freed my entity, you freed Ophidian! Do you have any of what you've done?" yelled Larfleeze. "As I ssssaid I have all the power, sssso that meanssss I own everything even you" hissed Green Goblin. Then he chased after the four and tried to take their rings. "Tell me you can get Ophidian back in your lantern Larfleeze?" asked Hal. "My lantern is damaged because of him and even if it wasn't I couldn't trap him if he's within a host" answered Larfleeze. "I worried it would be you being in possession of this entity Zemo, I guess your greedy desires aren't really that greedy, compared to Osborn" said Captain America. "Unlike Larfleeze and Green Goblin I can control my greed and rest assured soon it will be me with the power" responded Baron Zemo. "Enough of thissss give me your ringssss now!" demanded Ophidian. "Not gonna happen, Cap call Spider-Man and get him here if the fights between him and 'green' goblin over here, you've been telling me about are true then he's our best shot at handling this. I'll call Thor and the rest of the corps" said Hal. Then Ophidian stopped attacking them and thought about something. "SSSSpider-Man?" said Ophidian. "Your rings will be mine, but what I want now issss to kill SSSSPIDER-MAN!" shouted Goblin as he took off for Spider-Man at Odym. "Oh no you don't, you are mine remember?" said Larfleeze as he and Zemo tried to strap him down. "Contact Saint Walker and Spider-Man we got to warn them" said Captain America as Hal did just that. "I wassss yourssss Larfleeze, but very ssssoon you'll be mine" said Ophidian as he escaped them and started to leave. "Come on if we're fast enough we can catch him" said Hal as all four them went to try and stop him.

**Odym**

The blue lanterns were all at the central battery just trying to figure out what Adara's message was about. "Adara's message was most confusing" stated Saint Walker. "Confusing, it didn't mean squat" complained Spider-Man. "Squat? Now you are the one being confusing" said Saint Walker. "What I meant was that the message Adara gave didn't make any sense" said Spider-Man. "Agreed Peter Parker of Earth, but Adara gave us warning and we must consider it" said Brother Warth. "Who are we supposed to save anyway?" asked Spider-Man. Ganthet came in front of them answer his question. "With my psychic powers I can sense that an entity has been released and it's within a host" said Ganthet. "There are seven entities, 1 for each corps and they are all made of its power, am I not correct?" asked Black Panther. "You are indeed" said Ganthet. "So we're supposed to save them from the entity?" asked Spider-Man. "That may be the case" stated Saint Walker. "So which one?" asked Black Panther. "My powers are telling me it's-" said Ganthet before he cut himself off to find out which entity it was. As he concentrated and thought really hard, he was able to find the entity-possessed-host. In his mind Ganthet was talking or thinking to himself trying to see who it was. "I need more information, show me more" said Ganthet to himself. "Hello Ganthet did you miss me" said the Parallax possessed Ghost Rider who now knew Ganthet was watching him. The thought of that scarred Ganthet enough it knocked him out of his concentration. "Ganthet what's wrong, what happened, do you know who it is" asked Saint Walker. "I'm fine, and it's Parallax" said Ganthet. Saint Walker, Brother Warth, and the rest of the blue lanterns were shocked at this information except for Spider-Man and Black Panther. "Which one is he?" asked Spider-Man. "Parallax is the embodiment of fear, and causes nothing except fear to people" said Saint Walker. Now every blue lantern was in shock. "Who's the host?" asked Black Panther. "His name is Johnny Blaze you should know him by Ghost Rider" said Ganthet. If you could see Spider-Man's face you could see that his eyes are very widened in concern. "The Ghost Rider, of all the people he could have possessed, he possessed the Ghost Rider" said Spider-Man. "Be calm and have Hope" said Black Panther. "Yes, remember all will be well" said Saint Walker. "Right, all will be well, all will be well" said Spider-Man over and over to himself. "We must prepare ourselves for this upcoming event" said Saint Walker. Then Adara jumped out of the central power battery very unexpectedly but yet very noticeable. "Adara, what are you doing out of the lantern?" asked Saint Walker. "THERE IS NOW MORE THAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, AND IT'S STARTING TO BEGIN EARLIER THAN EXPECTED" said Adara. "How much earlier?" asked Spider-Man with concern. "NOW" said Adara as everyone reacted very shocked. Saint Walker noticed that Adara wasn't just looking at them but he was looking at specific thing in the sky. Curious to what it was Saint Walker turned to see what it was. "What is it Saint Wa-" asked Spider-Man noticing that something big and bright was heading toward Odym, something orange. "I BELIEVE THAT ODYM WILL BE ATTACKED MOMENT TARENTLY" warned Adara. "Well it's a good thing we have Hope" said Spider-Man.

**Zamaron**

Meanwhile in sector 1416, the star sapphires were repairing the damages to Zamaron and its surroundings. "You know for members of corps whose sole responsibility is to bring love and peace to the universe we sure are getting attacked a lot" said Invisible woman. "You get used to the fighting but it's rarely on Zamaron" said Carol. "Yeah right, tell that to my stingers" said Wasp as she flew in wasp sized and then grew human size. "Anyway, Queen Aga'po, the other star sapphires and I have had no luck finding Spider-Man's red ring" said Wasp. "The Man-Spider's ring Jan, and why have you been looking for the ring instead of helping us rebuild Zamaron, anyway?" asked Carol. "Queen Aga'po asked me to find it" responded Wasp. "Why?" asked Sue. "I don't know and what is this 20 questions or something?" asked Wasp as she shrugged her shoulders. Then the three of them noticed that the building behind them was finished being repaired. "Well that's the rest of it" said Carol. "Yeah, until the next time we get invaded" said Wasp as they both nodded off sarcastically. "I still can't believe that a red ring made an angry spider thing wreck Zamaron" said Invisible woman. "I didn't even know a red ring can transform someone good into something evil like that" said Carol. They then noticed Queen Aga'po and Miri at the rehabilitation crystals and their 'patients'. "So any luck with Viper over here?" asked Wasp. "Unfortunately not she seems to be resisting it" stated Queen Aga'po. "But its rehabilitation does seem to be entering her heart at a very slow pace, but eventually it will allow her to feel love again" said Miri. "Yes but the more she resists, the longer it'll take for it to work" stated Queen Aga'po again. "Maybe we speed up the pace, you know put more power and energy to the crystal" suggested Wasp. "Impossible, if we put more energy then it could destroy her" said Miri. "Well I'm just shooting up suggestions" said Wasp. "I'm still unsure why the yellow ring hasn't run out of power yet" said Queen Aga'po. "Shouldn't it have run out of power ye-" said Invisible woman as a loud sound from the central battery interrupted her. "Now what's happening?" asked Carol. "Come and we shall investigate" said Miri as the four of them left and Queen Aga'po remained. Then the four of them and many other star sapphires arrived at the central battery with their rings up. "So what's the plan?" asked Wasp. "There's none yet except find out what's happening" said Carol. Then it appeared that something as violet as the star sapphires jumped out of the Battery. "Why has the Predator exited the battery?" asked Miri. "That's the Predator, Spider-Man was right it does look like a dragon" said Wasp. At that moment the predator looked at all the star sapphires and found one of them worthy and strong enough for her to become its host. "YOU HAVE GREAT AND POWERFUL LOVE IN YOUR HEART ALL OF YOU DO, BUT I REQUIRE ONLY ONE OF YOU," he said as it flew very fast toward Invisible woman and bonded with her. When they finished bonding Sue's Star Sapphire uniform appeared differently now, from the neck down all of her body was covered in a fully black uniform with the star sapphire symbol on her chest and she had a silver curvy styled helmet that could allow her hair to come down and had holes on where her eyes should be, but her eyes now started glowing violet. "Woah" said Sue. "Why did Predator bond with you?" asked Carol. "He's telling me that Zamaron needs to be protected by the upcoming event" explained Sue. "Protection from what?" asked Wasp. "I don't know, but it's telling me something's heading toward Zamaron" responded Sue. Now every Star Sapphire who heard this was getting ready and prepared for the upcoming event. "Here we go again" said Wasp. "Well you know what they say, Love is a Battlefield" said Carol.

**Ysmault**

While that was happening the red lantern leader Atrocitus had returned with two other red lanterns Bleez and Hulk from their recent battle with the Sinestro corps. "I can't believe you ordered us to retreat like that" yelled and complained Bleez. "Do you think I would allow Sinestro to take Ghost Rider from my corps and leave him alone with no vengeance?" asked Atrocitus. "It really looked that way" said Bleez. "Believe me I have the situation handled quite soon and hopefully be able to destroy Parallax" said Atrocitus. "And save Johnny Blaze right?" asked Bleez. "Of course Bleez, I didn't even know you cared?" asked and responded Atrocitus. "I don't I just don't want all that training to go to waste or let this corps lose another member" stated Bleez. "So you say" said Atrocitus as Bleez ignored his comment. "So tell me what is this plan of yours anyway?" asked Bleez. "If Sinestro wishes to use his Entity to attack us and his enemies, then so shall we" said Atrocitus. "I am confused Atrocitus, tell me your plan again in simpler terms" demanded Bleez rudely. "My plan is to free the Butcher and use him to attack Parallax and Sinestro, is that simple enough for you?" asked Atrocitus. "The Rage entity this could work, but there's still a matter of finding him" said Bleez before Atrocitus stopped moving and turned around to look at Bleez. "You already have him don't you?" asked Bleez. Then Atrocitus picked up his personal red lantern battery and showed it to Bleez. "So you put him in your battery" said Bleez. "I trapped him in hear in case I might have use of him, which in this case I do" responded Atrocitus. "And his host will be?" asked Bleez. Atrocitus then pointed behind her and it came clear to her that he wanted Hulk to be Butcher's host. "The Hulk of course" said Atrocitus. Hulk's eyes then opened widely as he knew what they were planning to do. Atrocitus then held his lantern in front of him and released Butcher who appeared as a giant alien Ox made of charcoal. Then Butcher and Hulk had bonded together and Hulk now appeared to have this red and black colored armor made of this skeletal and metal material which appeared to cover most of his torso now. And Hulk had a mask which appeared to be made of a skeletal like material with horns on it and covered his entire face. To complete this process he had created a red huge axe with the red lantern symbol on it. "Atrocitus you trapped me in your lantern and kept me in it like a pet and now you think I will assist you?" asked the Butcher possessed Hulk. "Yes I do" answered Atrocitus. "Well you should count yourself lucky for I am angry with Parallax and his Sinestro corps and may I say the host you have chosen for me is a perfect candidate his strength is mighty, his intelligence isn't to strong which is perfect for me to have control, and his rage is beyond anything I've ever seen" said Butcher. "Wow I never expected the Hulk to speak in a complete sentence" mocked Bleez. "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me if I was angry" warned Butcher angrily. "When are either of you not angry?" asked Bleez sarcastically. "I'm serious I will smash you" yelled Butcher. "ENOUGH, both of you we have a mission to complete" said Atrocitus ending their arguing. "Look out Parallax, The Butcher is Coming" yelled Butcher as he raised up his axe and jumped (and then flew) straight to Qward to fight the Sinestro corps, with Atrocitus, Bleez, and many other red lanterns followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Editor's note: I do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story. They are property of the owners of DC and Marvel. Copy rights AlexD15, all rights reserved 2/14/13

**Qward**

In the Anti-matter universe of sector -1 on the planet Qward Sinestro and the rest of his corps were getting ready to begin his plan. We then find Sinestro and his second in command Arkillo, discussing the final bits of Sinestro's plan. "We have sent a minority amount of members of the corps to Oa, Sinestro" said Arkillo. "Perfect, the green lanterns won't see what's coming or what's really coming" said Sinestro. Then Nightmare had opened a portal from his dream dimension and exited it in front of Sinestro and Arkillo. "Sinestro" said Nightmare with his devious smile. "Nightmare tell me, what do you have to report?" asked Sinestro. "The majority of your corps, the Anti-Monitor, and his Manhunters are all in my dimension ready for your signal for the real attack on Oa" said Nightmare. "Excellent, now you know the plan, right?" asked Sinestro. "Yes, yes as soon as we exit the dimension we rescue our captured soldiers first while Parallax gets the soldiers on Zamaron. As soon as he's here we attack the lanterns and their central battery. And when it's dead we let Anti-Monitor eat Oa, did I miss anything?" asked and responded Nightmare. "Nope, nothing at all" said Sinestro. Then the Parallax possessed Ghost Rider came into the room interrupting their conversation. "Yeah, but tell me why do you want those soldiers back from Zamaron, if they got captured once they'll get captured again. Tell me are the Star Sapphires stronger or is the Sinestro Corps gone weak" asked Parallax rudely. Then Sinestro put his ring under his chin with an angry look on his face. "I don't know if it's you or Ghost rider talking to me, but if you disrespect me and I'll show that even you and your fearless host your greatest fears" said Sinestro. Parallax then lowered himself and put his hand on his stomach and slowly stood up again. "Now what's wrong?" asked Sinestro. "Ghost Rider is resisting and his hellfire is nearly burning me to a crisp, but don't worry it won't happen again" explained Parallax. "It better not, because if it does then my plans are history" said Sinestro. Then Nightmare opened another portal to his dimension. "Are we going to begin this mission or keep on talking about it" asked Nightmare rudely as Sinestro and Arkillo entered it with him while Parallax was about to take his flight to Zamaron. Just as the portal closed the Butcher possessed Hulk came and attacked him. "PARALLAX!" yelled Butcher as he raised his axe. "Butcher" said Parallax as he enlarged the spikes on his uniform. "So you possessed Hulk and now using him as your host" said Parallax. "RELEASE THE GHOST RIDER, HE BELONGS TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS" demanded Butcher in rage. "Uh, no" said Parallax as he scratched Butchers' mask with the spikes on his wrist and in response Butcher then threw his axe at him. Then Atrocitus and Bleez had made their appearance on Qward. "Oh is the entire red lantern corps gonna be here?" asked Parallax. "Release Ghost Rider from your control" demanded Atrocitus. "Oh you mean Johnny or do you mean Zarathos?" asked Parallax as he smiled deviously. Then Atrocitus had a curious and yet angry expression on his face. "Your red lantern keeps secrets from you, still want him back?" he asked again. Then Butcher came from behind him and swung his axe at him. "HULK SMASH" yelled Butcher as he then smashed him with his huge hands. Parallax then collapsed to the floor and saw the red lantern cat named Dex-Starr with the red ring around his tail came in front of him. "What is this your gonna let the cat get me?" asked Parallax sarcastically. "HHHSSSSSSS" hissed Dex-Starr as he jumped on him, scratched him, and vomited his boiling blood plasma at him. "AAAHHHH, get off me you stupid cat" yelled Parallax. And from out of nowhere, Bleez came and picked him up digging her nails in to him. "Had enough, because I really hope you haven't" said Bleez as she dropped him in front of Butcher. "I don't have time for this" said Parallax as he then flew off to Zamaron to fulfill the mission at hand. "After him" demanded Atrocitus. "HULK NOT FINNISHED WITH YOU AND NEITHER IS BUTCHER" shouted Hulk as he, Atrocitus, and Bleez all went after him in hopes of freeing Johnny Blaze from Parallax's corruption. As they were chasing him the parallax possessed ghost rider saw a jumble of colors moving passed the direction he was heading in. He then smiled and said "This could work" to himself as he headed towards them knowing that the red lanterns would follow.

**Okaara**

In the air above the swampy planet of Okaara in the sector of 2828 the two Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Captain America and the two Orange Lanterns and Larfleeze and Baron Zemo were chasing the Ophidian possessed Green Goblin. "Lord Larfleeze, Hal Jordan wait" yelled out Sayd. "Wait? Why should we wait when there is a giant orange goblin heading toward Odym?" asked Hal Jordan. "Yes and besides you do not question me" said Larfleeze. "I must warn you I have never seen so much greed before ever in my life as a guardian. And the stronger his greed the stronger his power which can make him impossible to defeat" said Sayd. "Tanks with the heads up Sayd, but I myself have the Ion entity so I think we'll manage" said Captain America. Then the four of them all went after Ophidian. "I want you to leave me alone, I don't want you…yet" said the Ophidian Goblin. "And what I want is Spider-Man dead". Then Hal Jordan noticed a yellow light heading towards them getting brighter and brighter. "Out of my way Jordan!" yelled the Parallax possessed Ghost Rider. "Parallax?" said Hal in confusion. And at that moment the Butcher possessed Hulk came out and swung his axe at him only to be saved by Captain America's construct of a shield. "GET OUT OF HULK'S WAY" yelled Butcher as he and Captain America were fighting. Then Atrocitus and Bleez showed up as they fought Hal Jordan. "Yes do get out of our way Hal Jordan I have my red lantern to save" said Atrocitus. "Hey Larfleeze are you gonna help any time soon?" asked Hal. "No, I don't want to I want my Entity back" said Larfleeze. "Farewell Captain America" said Zemo as he and Larfleeze left to follow Ophidian. "You are in my way of recuing my red lantern Hal Jordan" said Atrocitus. "If you're talking about Parallax's host then your methods aren't going to work" said Hal. "I would know because me, Kyle, and a whole lot of other green lanterns were possessed by him before and our methods worked before". "Oh really then tell me how can I free me red lantern?" asked Atrocitus. "You need to show him something very personal of his and seeing that will remember who he is" said Hal. With that being said Bleez had left the battle and returned to Ysmault. "Bleez return here now, Bleez!" yelled Atrocitus as they continued to fight each other. "Tell me Hal Jordan why do you assist Larfleeze he only cares about himself" asked Atrocitus. "Well if Ophidian didn't possess Goblin over there we wouldn't be here" said Hal. "DIE CAPTAIN AMERICA, OR SHOULD I SAY ION'' said Hulk. "We don't have time for this" said Captain America. "Neither do we" said Atrocitus. "Butcher let's just make this a quick killing". "WITH PLEASURE" said Atrocitus. "Not by my account" said Captain America as he and Hal fought back even harder.

**Zamaron**

Meanwhile on the violet crystal planet of Zamaron of sector 1416 the star sapphires were getting ready for an upcoming event. "So did Predator tell you what's the upcoming event is?" asked Wasp. "No idea" asked the Predator possessed Invisible Woman. Then all the star sapphires saw something big and yellow aiming right toward Zamaron and eventually it impacted Zamaron sending many Sapphires, crystals, and other rubble flying in the air. "Can you tell what it is?" asked a star sapphire. "I can't tell, sister" said another Star sapphire. As the smoke cleared up they saw a demon creature with the Sinestro corps symbol on his chest. "Stand down, or we'll fire" said Invisible Woman as she and the rest of the sapphires there raised their rings. "Umm No" said the Parallax Possessed Ghost rider as he then used his ring to create a construct to lash them out of the way. "Attention Sapphires this is your queen, fire every bit of power you have at that monstrosity NOW!" ordered Queen Aga'po. Then this one Star sapphire appeared and attacked him but not with her power ring but with her own body. "I am Fatality of the Star Sapphires, cease your attacking!" she demanded. "YOU" he said. "I remember you, you're the rehabilitated star sapphire and though you have now devoted your life to enforcing love instead of criminal acts, you are still guilty of your murder and crimes" said Ghost Rider. "You will now taunt me" said Fatality as he got closer. "You have been found guilty" he said as he ignited his Hellfire. Then Out of nowhere this indigo light appeared and blasted him before he could anything. When the light cleared up they could see a giant Indigo lantern holding a giant lantern and two other Indigo lanterns right beside him. "Parallax stop now I do not wish to attack you" said the Proselyte possessed Yellow Jacket. "Hank!" said Wasp as she shrunk and flew up to his face. "Hi Jan" said Yellow Jacket as he dropped the lantern and shrunk down. "What do we have here Love and Compassion against Fear, HA HA HA" said Parallax as he burst into laughing. "That's rich". Then Predator and Proselyte (Yellow Jacket and Invisible Woman) and the 2 indigo lanterns with the rest of the star sapphires started blasting him with as much energy and power they could throw. "Still think Love and Compassion is weak said Yellow Jacket as he absorbed star sapphire energy. In response to that Parallax stood up and said "I don't have time for this" as he took out his chain and whipped it around shattering all the rehabilitation crystals freeing all the captured Sinestro corps members even Viper. "I'M FREE!" said Viper as she put her ring back on. "What have you done?!" yelled Miri. "I've freed Sinestro's captured soldiers" said Ghost rider. "So long Star Sapphires" said Viper as she and the rest of the captured Sinestro corps members flew off following Ghost rider. "We can't let him escape" said Indigo-1. "We won't" said Proselyte as he, indigo-1, and Storm followed Parallax. "We can't let them escape either, right?" asked Wasp. "No, we won't" said the Invisible woman. "Sue Storm of Earth wait" said Queen Aga'po before she took off. "Don't worry we'll get her back" said Carol as she and Wasp followed her.

**Odym**

As the blue lanterns of Odym were preparing for the upcoming event Adara warned about the saw what appeared to be an orange meteor heading right toward them. "Uh Saint Walker?" asked Spider-Man. "Yes Peter" answered Saint Walker. "Should we be concerned about that orange thing heading right toward us?" asked Spider-Man. Then as it got closer they could tell it was no longer a meteor. "I'M COMING FOR YOU SPIDER-MAN" said the Ophidian possessed Green Goblin. "I don't think that's a meteor Saint Walker" said Black Panther. "It is Ophidian he is coming right toward Odym and he has taken the possession of the Green Goblin" said Ganthet. "Osborn, he's coming to Odym?"asked Spider-Man. "Indeed Spider-Man" said Black Panther. And at that moment the Ophidian possessed Green Goblin had crash landed on Odym. As all the blue lanterns gathered closer together and headed toward the crash site to investigate, but the pointed their blue rings at it for their protection. Ophidian then emerged from his crater with his orange goblin constructs appearing and shouted "MINE!" at the top of his lungs as he and his goblin constructs attacked the blue lanterns, but they fought back even harder. "I always knew that you only cared about yourself Osborne, but I didn't know you cared that much" joked Spider-Man as he blasted 3 orange goblins with one shot and jumped over them. "Spider-Man you've encountered this villain before, correct?" asked Saint Walker. "Yeah, tons of times, I'm losing track of how many times I-" said Spider-Man as he was cut off by Saint Walker. "Tell us how we can defeat him, NOW!" demanded Saint Walker. "Normally a few shots of your ring ought to do it, but with an entity I have no idea" said Spider-Man. Ophidian then threw a giant sized pumpkin bomb made of the orange light at Black Panther. "We have never lost hope and we never will, he must have a weakness" said Black Panther as he successfully jumped over the Pumpkin bomb. Ophidian then came behind Spider-Man and flew straight forward to him. "My spider senses are tingling, so where's the-" said Spider-Man before Ophidian grabbed him. "-problem" said Spider-Man completing his sentence."I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW" said Ophidian. Then Blue lanterns Saint Walker, Brother Warth, and Black Panther came to his appearance and pointed their rings at him. "Release him, now" said Black Panther. "NEVER, I WANT HIM DEAD SO BADLY" said Ophidian. "Norman Osborne think about what you're doing if you kill him so many people he's influenced will suffer great loss, including his family and friends, surely even you have a family Osborne" said Black Panther. He then loosened his grip on Spider-Man but then Larfleeze, Baron Zemo, and the Orange Lantern Corps came from behind and blasted him while they all yelled out "MINE!" for all to hear. "It was a trick, you were lying, Spider-Man is mine now, MINE!" said Ophidian. "Larfleeze, what are you even doing here?" asked Saint Walker. "What does it look like, I'm trying to reclaim my entity" answered Larfleeze. Then Adara came closer to Black Panther. "T'CHALLA OF EARTH UPON HEARING YOUR WORDS I CAN JUDGE THAT YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE, WORTHY OF THE BLUE RING, AND MY POWER" said Adara. "What do you mean your power?" asked Black Panther. In response to that Adara then entered and possessed Black Panther and the two fused as one while the blue lanterns and the orange lanterns witnessed the process. When it ended Black Panther emerged with a new color schemed uniform. Black Panther had a blue cloak that had a collar that went over his head and ended to his feet. He had a series of black and blue armor and designs on his chest, arms, and shoulders. The blue lantern symbol burned brightly on his chest and in his eyes. "ALL WILL BE WELL" said Black Panther. "Adara, you have selected your host" said Saint Walker with glee. "Cool" said Spider-Man. "Who cares, I just want my entity back" said Larfleeze. Then Black Panther and Ophidian both charged into each other. "Saint Walker although the balances of power tipped in our favor we still require assistance, contact the green lanterns" said Ganthet. "Already done, Ganthet" said Saint Walker. "So what do we do, now?" asked Spider-Man. "Now we continue you fighting with our hope burning brightly within us" said Brother Warth.

**Nok**

On the planet Nok Indigo-1, Storm, and the Proselyte possessed Yellow Jacket had just teleported to the location of where the central power battery should be. "What are we doing back on Nok?" asked Storm. "We are here so I can return the central power battery to its rightful location" said Yellow Jacket. "That's a relief" said Storm. "Yes, quite a relief indeed but shouldn't we be concerned on where Parallax is going?" said and asked Indigo-1. "Don't worry I have an idea where Parallax would go now" said Yellow Jacket. Storm was confused and even though Indigo-1 didn't show any sign of it he could tell so was she. "He's going to Oa" explained Yellow Jacket as he put the central battery back in the statue's hand. "How can you be so sure, Hank?" said Storm seriously. "Sinestro wanted to free his captured soldiers before right, well newsflash Zamaron isn't the only place captured Sinestro corps members are being held" said Yellow Jacket. "And plus Sue just told me on my ring". "Then go" said Natromo as he came out of the shadows. "If Sinestro has his entire corps free and under his control, then compassion might no longer exist" said Munk who also came out of the shadows. "I know, but I couldn't risk damaging the battery" explained Yellow Jacket. "Orva co guda sirma jod" said Indigo-1 as Storm agreed with her. "I know which is why we're leaving right now" said Yellow Jacket. "Hank Pym of Earth, tell me are you in control of your actions?" asked Indigo-1. "100% now let's get a move on" answered Yellow Jacket. Yellow Jacket, Storm, and Indigo-1 had their indigo rings and tribal sticks glowing with power and as a farewell message to them Natromo said "Nok". And as a farewell message to him and Munk all three of them said "Nok" in unison and teleported to Oa.

**Ysmault**

While this was happening red lantern Bleez returned to Ysmault. "Where is it? Where is it?" asked Bleez, talking to herself over and over again. Bleez continually kept flying around Ysmault moving everything with her power ring as she didn't care about anything except what she was looking for. "Maybe this could be it?" she said to herself. Bleez then used her red ring to raise and push rocks and rubble out of her way only to realize that there was nothing there but that. "AAAHHHHH!" shouted Bleez in extreme anger. "WHERE IS IT?!". Bleez then noticed something moving in the shadows. "This is Bleez, second-in-command of the Red Lantern Corps, Space Sector 0033, for trespassing on Ysmault the punishment is death, reveal yourself" said Bleez. Then the object in the shadows appeared in front of her. He wore a red domino mask, his uniform with a combination of red and black (the red lantern uniform), the red lantern symbol on his chest, and he appeared to have his hair on fire. "Careful Bleez, you don't want to kill a fellow member of the red lantern corps" said the red lantern. "Rankorr? Wha-What are you doing here? And where have you been?" asked Bleez as she lowered her ring. "Which questions do you want me to answer first?" asked Rankorr. In response to that Bleez just shot a mean look at him. "I've been away for awhile and I've heard rumors about the new universal lanterns of each corps are they for real?" asked Rankorr as Bleez nodded. "So I came back to Ysmault to see if they were true only to find that everyone's not here". "I'll explain everything later just help me find this earth object" said Bleez. "An earth object, on Ysmault?" said Rankorr. "A hah there it is" said Bleez. Rankorr came over to see the object she was looking for only to find out it was just a motorcycle. "You're looking for a motorcycle, why could you possibly need a motorcycle, you can already fly with and without your wings?" said Rankorr. "Stop asking questions I need it to save one of those new red lanterns, I'll explain the rest later just help me move this thing" demanded Bleez. Rankorr backed off, stopped asking questions and created a red construct of chains with Bleez and assisted her in pulling it as they flew off. "This is my last question really it is, where are we taking this thing anyway?" asked Rankorr. Bleez shot another mean and annoyed look at Rankorr as he went and answered his question. "We're taking this 'motorcycle' to the red lantern known as Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider, he'll be located on Oa". "the name 'Johnny Blaze' sounds human" said Rankorr. "That's because he is" said Bleez. "He's what, Bleez tell me how did another red ring chose a-" said Rankorr before being cut off by Bleez. "No more questions until the end and if you ask another one it won't be until the end of your life so please, ….SHUT UP!" yelled Bleez annoyingly.

**Oa**

Meanwhile on the planet Oa located in sector 0, the green lantern corps didn't know it yet but they were in for a big surprise. "Do you see what I see?" asked Kyle as he and a bunch of other green lanterns looked and pointed to the sky. What they saw were a group of yellow lights getting bigger and bigger towards Oa. "Hay, it seems Sinestro's corpsmen are planning an assault on Oa and its green lanterns" said Thor. "Plan nothing, there assaulting Oa now" said John. "There just begging us to get them" said Guy as he and the rest of the rest of the rest of the green lanterns went up to attack them. "Have at thee, Corpsmen" said Thor as he threw his hammer at them. "What he said" said Guy the blasted them. But while the green lanterns flew to the air Nightmare opened up a portal from his dream dimension to Oa. As it opened up Sinestro was in front of everybody, on the edge of the portal, needing to take only one footstep forward to enter Oa, with Nightmare and Arkillo by his side turned around and faced his corps while everyone watched him and awaited his orders. "My Corps you know the reason why the rings chose you and why I created the corps, to instill fear, freeing our captured corps members and attacking the green lantern corps will embrace that" said Sinestro as his members raised their hands and cheered. "Imprisoning my corpsmen robs them of honoring their purpose and taking it to their grave. No one captures members of my corps without facing the consequence, not then, not now, not ever" said Sinestro. Then Sinestro grabbed out his personal lantern power battery and put his ring to it. "Remember your oath" said Sinestro as the rest of the corps took out there power batteries, put there rings to it, and recited there oath along with Sinestro.

"_In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night,_

_Beware Your Fears Made Into Light,_

_Let Those Who Try To Stop What's Right,_

_Burn Like My Power, Sinestro's Might"_

"Attack!" said Sinestro, as the Sinestro and his Corps came swarming out of the portal like bees onto Oa. As they entered Oa Kyle saw them coming toward them. "Umm, Guy!" said Kyle. "What can't you see I'm in the middle of som-" said Guy as he stopped talking. "Thor get over here" said Guy as the green lanterns stopped attacking the small group and focused more on the huge majority invading them. "How is this possible? The entire Sinestro Corps entered Oa without even being noticed" asked Thor. Then he and many other green lanterns went to the surface and attacked as many as they could. During this time Sinestro and a few members of his corps were at the prison cells freeing as many members as he could. Sinestro was able to free a member who appeared to be a hermit crab-like alien with big eyes, a big shell on his back, 6 crab-like legs and 2 arms, pinchers for a mouth, and his ring appeared to be missing "Welcome back to the Sinestro Corps, Bedovian" said Sinestro as he gave him back his ring. As he slid the ring down his finger, the uniform appeared on him, and Bedovian responded with a nod and exited the cell. Arkillo was able to free another member who appeared to have a brown-orange skin and had 3 heads stacked on top of each other. "Get up Maash, you are now free of your captivity" said Arkillo as he tossed him back his ring Maash caught the ring, put on the ring and said "It's. About. Time." One head at a time. Nightmare was also able to free another member from the cell, whose skin was blue, had 4 arms, black hair, a hunched over spine which stood out and looked like a cage, and was missing her power ring. "Your name is Kryb right? I Can see how you instill great fear" mocked Nightmare as he tossed her ring to her. "You have no idea" said Kryb. Then Thor and a bunch of other green lanterns flew in to stop them. "Halt!" shouted Thor. Then Parallax had appeared with the released corpsmen from Zamaron. "I'm BAAACCCKKKK!" shouted Parallax as he whipped his chain around the cells allowing all the members to escape. "Well that was fast" said Sinestro as his corps regained their rings. Another portal opened from the dream dimension and out came the manhunters along with the Anti-Monitor himself commanding them. "I have returned" said the Anti-Monitor. Thor and John right next to him pulled out their rings and contacted Hal Jordan and Captain America immediately. Instead Yellow Jacket, Indigo-1, and Storm had teleported to Oa and attacked the Anti-Monitor. "You called for help?" asked Yellow Jacket as he grew to his size and punched the Anti-Monitor. Then the star sapphires Carol, Invisible Woman, and Wasp came to Oa as well. "Ready when you are" said Carol. In response to that Thor smiled and raised his hammer and his ring and yelled "Have at Thee. It is time to Beware our power, Sinestro".


End file.
